


The right coincidence to real happiness

by lokilenchen



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha James T. Kirk, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Announcements, Baby Names, Body Worship, Brothers, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Conversations, Crew as Family, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dadmiral Christopher Pike, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fainting, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Negotiations, Omega Leonard McCoy, Possessive Behavior, Pretend marriage, Protective Behavior, Talking, Three-Dimensional Chess (Star Trek), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, away mission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokilenchen/pseuds/lokilenchen
Summary: Jim and Leonard beam down to the planet Omegarion to conduct negotiations for entry into the Federation.The planet has some unexpected effects on both their bodies and offers possibilities the both of them never even dreamed of.It changes them to something called Alpha and Omega, terms they know nothing about, but will define the rest of their lives.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Spock/Nyota Uhura
Comments: 28
Kudos: 52





	1. Omegarion

It is a peaceful day on board the Enterprise and that’s the problem. Whenever nothing exciting happens Jim comes up with his next great idea. They are on their way to the planet Omegarion, having received the order to conduct negotiations with the planet for entry into the federation.

Leonard is sitting in his office, when Jim storms in. 

“Bones I need your help,” Jim states. 

“Hello to you too Jim and whatever it is, forget it,” Leonard answers, looking up to where his Captain and boyfriend stands. 

“Come on Bones I need you down there.”

“Why? Can’t you just go there on your own or take Spock with you like you always do? I’m a doctor not a negotiator.”

“No, they only want to speak to mated pairs,” Jim replies.

“Then let Spock and Uhura go down there, they're actually mated,” the doctor counters.

“We are together too and you know that the Captain has to be part of the negotiations. Besides I want you down there with me, I wouldn’t trust anyone else with it,” Jim says.

“Fine,” Leonard sighs knowing that he could never deny Jim anything anyways, “what do I have to do?”

“You have to marry me.”

“I have to do what?!”

“Remember they only speak to mated pairs and our definition of mated is married. We just have to pretend that we are married, but that should be no problem. We already live together and we know each other inside out. And remember that I love you,” Jim tells Leonard, already pulling the ring out of his pocket.

“I hate you so much right now,” Leonard grumbles, but holds out his left hand nevertheless, so that Jim can put the ring on his finger.

Jim has one of his blinding smiles on his face when he slips the ring on his boyfriend’s finger and says,“I knew you would agree. We reach the planet in an hour, so come on we need to get ready.”

Leonard is pulled out of his office through the medbay till they reach their shared quarters.  
As soon as the door closes behind them Bones is kissed passionately by Jim. Shocked at first it takes a few moments for Leonard to respond. 

Needing the air, they break the kiss.“The hell kid, what was that for?” Leonard asks.

“Can’t I just kiss my husband?” Jim asks in response.

Leonard arches his eyebrow in Jim’s direction, but pulls him back into another kiss anyway. 

After a wild makeout session they reach the transporter room 20 minutes late. Their hair disheveled, their clothes thrown on in a rush and lips swollen they enter. 

“Captain, Doctor you are 20.305 minutes late,” Spock comments.

“Thank you for the information Mister Spock,” Jim answers.

All eyes are on them, most of them wearing a smug grin, even Spock has the Vulcan form of a satisfied look on his face if you know where to look for it. “Spock, could you give us a short briefing?” Jim asks.

“Omegarion is a class M planet, same atmospheric composition as earth. The people are humanoid, similar physique to that of the humans. Their community long since developed the warp drive and other advanced technologies. Their advancement also covers the medical field, which might be interesting for you Doctor,” Spock reports.

Jim gives an answering nod and turns to Scotty. “Are we ready for beaming?”

“Aye Captain,” the engineer says.

Jim interwinds their fingers and pulls Leonard on the transporter pad. “Well then beam us down Scotty,” Jim tells the scotsman with a smile. 

Feeling the familiar tingle and the pull in the middle of his stomach Leonard finds himself on the surface of the planet moments later, still holding Jim’s hand. Only a few feet away a man is standing, who comes to them directly after they materialize. He could be a human on the first look, but as he steps nearer Leonard is able to see the unnatural yellow of his eyes.

“Hello, my name is Captain James Tiberius Kirk-McCoy of the USS Enterprise and this is my husband and CMO Dr. Leonard Horatio Kirk-McCoy,” Jim tells the still unknown man. 

“It is a pleasure to finally meet you, my name is Quentin, I’m the administrator of this district and the high council gave me the order to welcome you and bring you to your chambers before the first round of negotiations starts, now would you please follow me,” Quentin declares already moving in the direction of the city center.

They go about 100 meters before they reach a big building in the middle of the city. With Quentin in the front they are let in. In the halls all eyes turn in their direction making Leonard squirm and he moves even closer to Jim’s side.

Jim can sense Bones’ unease and gives Bones’ hand, which is still interlaced with his, an encouraging squeeze. 

They are guided further down the hall to the back of the building, where Quintin stops in front of a large door. “These are your chambers. The members of the high council expect you in the conference room in one hour, you can use this time to get ready. I’ll pick you up and lead you to the conference room myself,” he gives both of them a nod before he leaves.

Jim opens the door. “After you Bones.”

“After you my ass,” Leonard mutters, moving past Jim into the room.

“You have a great ass,” Jim affirms, stepping into the room himself and closing the door behind them. It is a big room with a king sized bed, a bathroom and even a small kitchen area. 

“So what exactly do I have to do while you do the negotiations?” Leonard asks, ignoring Jim’s statement.

“Well as I told you before, the Omegarions are only doing discussions as couples. Their couples have some kind of dynamic, with a rather dominant part, who makes the decisions and a rather submissive part, who ground them and help them making their decisions and because I’m the Captain and have to do the negotiations I’ll be the dominant part of our couple, so you just have to sit there and look beautiful,” Jim explains.

“This is gonna be a problem, ain’t nothing beautiful ‘bout me,” Leonard drawls.

“You know that’s not true, you’re the sexiest and smartest person I’ve ever met,” Jim says while giving Bones’ a look as if he had personally insulted him.

A blush is spreading over Leonard’s face. His body is moving closer to Jim and before he even registers it he stands in front of Jim. “Infant,” he grumbles under his breath.

“Grumpy old man,” Jim responds, already leaning in to kiss Leonard.

Jim is licking his bottom lip demanding entry and who is Leonard to deny that. He opens his mouth greedingly to let Jim’s tongue slide in. Their tongues start to fight for dominance, exploring each other's mouths as if it is the first time they kiss. Way too soon they have to break the kiss. 

They are still face to face, noses touching, breathing heavily. Leonard doesn’t know when he closed his eyes, but now that he is opening them he looks directly into Jim’s baby blue eyes. 

“We should probably get ready,” Leonard suggests.

“Probably,” Jim repeats, but he doesn’t move yet, instead he leans forward and gives Leonard a gentle kiss on the lips. Only then he slowly backs away.

Both of them change into their dress uniform and try to get their misplaced hair under control. Moments after they are ready there is a knock on the door. Opening the door they are revealed to Quentin, who is giving them a smug look as if he knows what they were doing most of the time.

“We need to get going,” the administrator annonces. Leonard and Jim nod and with that all of them start walking through the halls of the building. 

On their way to the conference room Jim sees all the looks directed at his Bones and sends all of them a glare with red flashing in his eyes. A few times he has to even hold back not to growl at one of them, who dares to look at his Omega. “Omega, where did that come from,” Jim thinks.

He doesn’t know when he started referring to Bones as his Omega, hell he doesn’t even know what an Omega is supposed to be, but he is pretty sure that all the people around need to see that Bones is his, so he places his hand posessively on Bones’ hip and pulls him closer until their sides are touching. In response he gets a small smile from Bones. 

This close Jim can make out Bones’ smell, it started to change since they got on the planet, with each passing minute it gets muskier and richer and pulls him in even closer, soon he won’t be able to hold back.

But something is off with his behavior and the dull ache in his cock worries him as well. He won’t tell Bones, that's for sure, his boyfriend is already stressed enough with the whole  
situation.

Little does Jim know that Leonard himself isn’t feeling alright, everyone is staring at him, his skin feels too tight and too hot, like a fever and he has minor stomach cramps. His first thought is to find the cause in the beaming, his stomach never takes it too well, but for that the beaming happened too long ago.

He goes through all the symptoms and comes to the conclusion that it has to be a simple stomach ache, because of his nervousness. However, that doesn't explain all the people staring at him. What Leonard sure knows is that he doesn’t like it at all and that he stepps nearer to Jim. At his Alpha’s side he knows that he’ll be safe.

As Jim pulls him to his side, he is close to purring into Jim’s ear, but he suppresses it and gives him a smile instead, to show the appreciation of the action, feeling some insecurities concerning this mission fade.

With Jim this close he notices the smell leaving the blond in waves, it’s like a summer day in Georgia, fresh peaches and simply Jim, the different smell hits him and he has to suppress a moan.

If they wouldn’t be on their way to the conference room right now Leonard would go down on his knees and would beg Jim to fuck him senseless right here. Clearly he won’t mention that to Jim now, he knows how important the mission is and since they landed he just has a strange need to please Jim to be a good Omega to his Alpha, even though he has no idea where these terms came from, which is slightly concerning to be honest.

His line of thought is interrupted by Quentin telling them that they have reached the conference room. The doors are opened and Jim and Leonard step past Quentin into the conference room. 

At their entry all the members of the high council rise from their seats at the long table in the middle of the room. The Captain and his CMO step forward to the only free seat in the room, on their short way to their seat red and purple eyes follow them. 

The members with the red eyes take their seat first before their mates with the purple eyes sit down in between their legs. Leonard gives Jim a sceptical look, who just sits down with a smile on his lips and gestures for Leonard to sit down in between his legs as well. 

“Our greetings Captain Kirk-McCoy, Dr. Kirk-McCoy it is a pleasure to have you here as our guests, I’m Severin the head of this council and this is my mate Taro,” the man at the head of the table says. 

“The pleasure is entirely on our side,”Jim answers. 

The next round of introductions starts, with each member of the council introducing themselves and their mates. Afterwards they begin the negotiations and soon it is clear to them it won’t take long before they come to an agreement. Sure there are a few points they need to smooth out, but this will be a thing of one maybe two days. 

Jim’s only problem at this moment is that he can’t concentrate with Bones that near, his sweet scent and the heat that radiate off his body are distracting him. Luckily, there is already a discussion about when the negotiations will continue tomorrow.

“The negotiations will continue tomorrow at 0900 hours in the morning. Now it would be a great honor for us if you would join us for dinner in the dining hall,” Severin informs them.

Leonard lets out a sigh of relief, it has been a long five hours. He wouldn’t be bothered if not Jim’s cock had been pressed against his ass for this period of time. Each time Jim had shifted in their seat he had to bite on his lip to stop himself from moaning. 

A few meters further down the hallway is the dining room. They enter and Leonard is way too happy to see that everyone has their own chair, he wouldn't be able to tell his cock to behave for another hour if Jim’s cock was still pressed against his ass.

The dinner goes along without much talking, only after everyone finishes the meal the pairs break up to go talk to other members of the high council, but most of them are more interested in the people from the other planet and so Jim is circled by interested Omegarions.

Leonard sees Jim giving him an apologetic look to which he just smiles in return to show him that he is alright with it.

The brunet doctor is still looking at Jim, lost in thought he doesn’t realize someone sitting down on the empty seat next to him.

A person calling his name pulls him out of his thoughts. 

“Doctor Kirk-McCoy,” the voice says and as Leonard turns around and sees the person behind the voice is Taro.

“Leonard it is.”

Taro gives him a curious look, tilting his head before he sniffs the air. “Leonard your heat is about to start. Why didn’t you take a suppressant?” 

“Sorry, what?”

“You don’t have them in your world? So it’s an unexpected heat?” Taro asks, looking at him with his purple eyes.

“Unexpected heat…?” Leonard stammers not really knowing what the hell the other man wants.

“Oh, that means we have to postpone the negotiations by a few days, you need your mate now. It’s no problem we've all had an unexpected heat before, I’ll just go talk to Severin, he’ll understand,” with that Taro stands up, leaving a perplexed looking Leonard behind, who has no damn idea what the hell just happened.

Jim’s story of how he met Bones is interrupted by Taro, who is approaching Severin and whispering something in his ear. 

Severin first looks at Jim then over his shoulder to Leonard. “Well clearly we have to postpone the negotiations a few days, the upcoming heat of your mate, Captain, is much more important than these negotiations, but we would still be honored if you stayed on our planet during this time. Our people will bring you all the things you ask for. Now I think it has been a long day for everybody, we all need our energy for the following days, especially you and your mate, Captain. Three days should be enough, if not please tell us and we will wait with the negotiations a few days more,” Severin says, taking Taro’s hand and leading him out of the room followed by all the other members of the high council, leaving no time for neither Jim nor Leonard to answer.

Leonard stands up from his seat and steps up to Jim. “Can you tell me what the hell that was supposed to mean?” 

“No idea Bones, but see it this way we get three free days of shore leave,” Jim says happily.

Leonard is not sure if he should see this in a positive way, they have still no idea what the hell a heat is and all the crazy symptomes he has, he just knows something is off. However, right now he just needs a good night's sleep with Jim in bed next to him, so he interwinds their fingers and pulls him in the direction of the door.

They finally reach their chambers after a couple of wrong turns. Jim opens the door and steps in, pulling Leonard in with him and closing the door behind them.

Leonard can’t even register the movement as quickly as Jim has him pressed against the door. The one moment he is standing the next his mouth and neck is attacked with hungry kisses from his lover. His brain finally catches up when Jim is sucking on the sensitive spot behind his ear.

“Jim,” he moans, not really able to get anything else past his lips. Suddenly a sharp pain ripping through his stomach brings him out of his lust filled haze. He has to grab Jim’s shoulder otherwise he would sink to the ground in pain. After what feels like an eternity, the pain subsides and becomes a dull ache again.

“Bones, is it over, are you alright? We should bring you to a doctor,” Jim says, his eyes, previously filled with lust, change leaving an expression of concern and worry.

“Dammit Jim I don’t need a doctor, I am a doctor.”

“Says the man, who doubled over in pain just minutes ago.”

“It’s just a stomach ache, all I need is a hot shower, a hypo and a good night's sleep.”

“If you say so,” Jim remarks, giving the doctor a sceptical look.

“I’ll go take a shower now, you’re allowed to join,” Leonard offers, giving Jim a small smile, as he moves in the direction of the bathroom.

Leonard could see the spark of lust return to Jim’s eyes, as soon as it left before, “Count on me, I just need to send Spock a brief report.”

Jim hurries to the desk at the other end of the room the same moment Leonard enters the bathroom and closes the door behind him. Grabbing the next PADD he finds, he starts tipping a summary of what has happened today. He finishes in under five minutes, sending the report with more than just one typo to his first officer, who will later on tell him just how many it were, but he couldn’t care less, in this moment all he wants is to be under the shower with is mate, well he wants a lot more than that. But he knows, he won’t get what he wants tonight, he has seen Bones just moments ago bent over in pain. 

Jim strips out of his clothes, realizing only now his fully erected cock. Hell, Bones’ scent alone turns him on, it just screams out ‘Jim claim me now’ and Jim couldn’t picture anything more perfect in this moment.

Leonard is already in the shower when Jim enters the bathroom, he doesn’t hear him over the sound of the water and is a little surprised when he is hugged from behind, feeling his boyfriends erect cock rubbing against his ass, “Is there someone happy to see me?” Leonard teases, pressing his ass back on Jim’s cock. 

Jim licking up his neck lets his whole body shiver with arousal. He feels Jim kissing his shoulder then up his neck till he reaches Leonard’s ear. Jim softly nipping on his earlobe before he lets go of it with one last little bite, only lips brushing Leonard’s ear. “Am I not allowed to be happy when I have such a hot boyfriend?” Jim whispers.

Leonard can’t take it anymore, he turns in Jim’s arms so that they are face to face and pulls him in for a kiss. The kiss is all teeth and tongue, his hands tangled in Jim’s wet hair and Jim’s grabbing his ass. 

They break apart panting heavily. “Let me help, ya can’t run ‘round like that now, can ya?” Leonard drawls, not leaving Jim time to answer before he takes Jim in the hand, earning a moan from the other man, that makes his own already half erect cock even harder.

He begins to slowly stroke up and down Jim’s length, ever so often circling the head with his thumb. Looking in the other man's face he sees Jim’s eye flutter open and for a moment he thinks there is a flash of red in the otherwise blue eyes. He hears Jim growl in the one moment and in the next his own cock is grabbed by Jim. The touch alone makes him a moaning mess and for the moment the pain he felt the whole day is gone. 

Then Jim starts to stroke him and he loses the rhythm on Jim’s cock. “Do you wanna come, my pretty Omega?” he hears Jim say over the rush of the water and the additional rushing noise in his own ears.

“Alpha, please,” is the only thing he is able to get out.

“Then come for me Bones,” Jim says, strokes getting faster, bringing Leonard nearer to the edge with each one. Taking a hold on Jim’s shoulder he comes, his lips forming Jim’s name in a silent scream. 

Jim brings him through his orgasm milking every bit of cum from him, before he pumps himself a few more times and comes over his hand. They stay a few moments like this, arms around each other, the water washing away a part of the sticky mess between them. 

Too soon for his opinion Jim lets go of him, to step out of the shower and take a washcloth. Carefully he is cleaned up by Jim and he does the same for him. They step out of the shower and into the steam filled room. 

Dried off and in sweatpants they return to the main room. Jim makes his way directly to the bed, while Leonard makes a stop by his medkit.

After he left the shower the damn cramps returned and in addition he seems to get a fever too. He takes the tricorder out of it and runs it over himself, to his surprise it shows him that nothing should be wrong with him, the damn thing must be broken again. Nevertheless Leonard runs the tricorder over himself a few more times just to be sure, but with the same result. He pulls two hypos out of his medkit and administers them to his neck with the thought that if the cramps and the fever won’t be better tomorrow he will let Jim repair the damn thing.

Moving in the direction of the bed, the direction of Jim he feels the pain slowly fade. When he reaches the bedroom Jim lifts the covers patting the spot next to him for Bones to come. Leonard slips under the covers and snuggles close to Jim. Maybe the whole trip won’t be so bad after all he hasn’t spent such a long time together with his boyfriend in what feels like ages. The exhaustion built up over the day comes crashing down on him as soon as he is comfortable in Jim’s arms. Only moments later he is lulled to sleep by Jim’s strong heartbeat.

Jim falls asleep not long after warped in the strong scent and the heat of Bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y’all liked the first part of my story. It’s gonna be a longer one and I can’t promise that I can update it regularly, since I’m currently learning for and writing exams, so bear with me.
> 
> Future tags will be added with each new chapter.


	2. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard’s heat hits full force and he finds out what a heat actually is.

Leonard wakes up in the middle of the night covered in sweat, skin burning and cramps that are nearly insufferable, shit he has been wrong with the simple stomach ache, he just needs his medkit and then he will get this controlled before Jim wakes up. 

Standing on shaking legs he tries to make his way over to the table, where his medkit lies on. Halfway there his legs give out and he hits the ground, letting out a groan as he does. All his instincts scream at him that he just needs Jim, that he can help, make it all better, make it go away, but he is too weak. 

Not able to call Jim let alone to get up he just hopes that Jim’ll wake up and find him. His attempt in trying to shout for help ends in a whimper that is supposed to be Jim’s name.

Jim wakes up confused to an empty bed and a sound that he can’t quite identify. “‘ones?” Jim asks into the room, voice still heavy with sleep. He clears his throat, “Bones?” Only then he hears the silent whimpers coming from somewhere near the end of the bed and the pheromones that are heavy in the air hit his nose.

Realizing that it can only be his Bones making this sound he jolts out of the bed towards the sound. There lies Leonard huddled in a ball, a wet spot forming where the slick drips from his hole. 

“Bones we need to get you to a doctor and that fast,” Jim insists even though his mind seems to get foggy with all the pheromones regarding off of Leonard. 

“Jim I-I ne-ed you,” Leonard says barely above a whisper, a shiver ripping through his body. 

“Bones, we really should…” 

“Alpha, please.”

And with that all his rationality is out the window, the thoughts about bringing Bones to a doctor are gone and replaced by a constant repetition of want, claim, mine. 

He falls to his knees next to Bones and pulls him into his arms, his cock hardening rapidly. “I‘m going to take good care of you my sweet Omega,” Jim whispered, nipping on Leonard’s ear, making the Omega moan.

Leonard’s mind is clouded the only clear thing being Jim’s touches, his Alpha’s cock rubbing so close to his entrance. He just needs a little more friction, so he keeps pushing back, rubbing his already dripping hole against Jim’s hard cock. 

“Alpha, need you, need you inside me, filling me up,” Leonard moans, not knowing how he should express his arousal in any other way.

Registering Bones’ words and actions he picks him up driven by lust and carries him over to the bed. As soon as Leonard hits the mattress Jim is hovering over him, pulling him into a harsh kiss. Bones moans into the kiss giving Jim the access to deepen it further. Exploring Bones’ mouth with his tongue while his hands roam all over Bones’ body memorizing him inside out once again.

Breaking the kiss in favor of attacking Bones’ neck with kisses, sucking and biting on his sweet spot, leaving marks to show everyone that Bones is his, his Omega, his mate. The base of Bones’ neck attracts him the most, but he knows now is not the right time, so he concentrates on other places.

Moving further down he starts to toy with his nipples, sucking one while turning the other bud between his thumb and forefinger, getting all the right noises from his Bones. Seeing the shudders of arousal ripping through his mate's body turns him on even more, makes him want to be inside Bones, but that has to wait at least a little while.

He needs to show Bones’ just how beautiful he is, worshipping Bones’ body seems like Jim’s obligation, kissing each of Leonard’s abs, tasting the sweat that covers his skin and all the pheromones that are mixed in it. 

When Jim reaches the band of Leonard’s sweatpants he has to make sure that Leonard is alright with it even though Jim can hardly control his lust, his urge to just rip the fabric away that prevents him from making Bones his once more. He looks up in what should be hazels, but looking back at him are purple, pleading eyes. 

“Jim, Alpha please,” moans Bones, making Jim’s cock throb with lust.

He can’t contain himself any longer, ripping away Bones’ sweatpants relieving him in all his glory, cock fully erect leaking precum, hole dripping with slick, just waiting for Jim to fill him, to fuck him senseless, to claim him.

“Mine,” Jim growls low in his throat.

“Yours,” Leonard whimpers as a response.

Jim gets rid of his own sweatpants before he climbs back up Leonard’s body, pulling his boyfriend into a fierce kiss. Rutting against each other turning each other on even more, getting impossible more hot. Leonard’s nails digging into his shoulder, leaving marks of his one. 

His own hands wandering down Leonard’s body searching for his entrance. Finally finding it he pushes two fingers into the perfect slick heat that is Bones. They break the kiss both moaning at the sensation. 

Starting to move his finger inside Bones he tries to find the sweet spot that brings out all the right noises. The scream of pleasure that fills the room tells Jim that he found the sensitive point. Still moving his fingers in and out in a slow rhythm ever so often hitting Bones’ prostate he is pulled back in a kiss. 

Adding a third finger and hitting Bones’ prostate once more he feels Bones’ walls clench around his fingers, showing him just how near his orgasm is. Jim adds a fourth finger, directs all his thrust at the sweet spot and soon he feels Bones’ hole clench once more, feels the orgasm that rips through Leonard’s whole body, his short nails digging into his shoulders even harder then before, sees the pure pleasure in Leonard’s face, Jim’s name silent on his lips. Jim can’t contain a moan of his own seeing his Omega like this, cum all over himself and the sheets, still shivering with the aftershocks of his first orgasm of the night.

“Taste so good,” Jim praises as he pulls his fingers out and licks them clean before he licks every bit of cum off of Bones, “such a good Omega came without a single touch to your lovely cock , makes me want to fuck you, tell me, do you want me to fuck you, to fill you up?”

“Please, Jim I-I need,” Leonard’s voice cracking, not able to formulate any more words, hips thrusting up into the air trying to get a feeling of Jim, trembling legs spreading even wider making room for Jim and how can Jim deny him any of his wants.

He lines his cock up with Bones entrance and pushes in with a single thrust. The perfect thigh heat of Bones incircles him and for a moment he thinks he might come in that moment. 

“So perfect for me, made just for me, beautiful, taking it so well,” Jim knows he started babbling but he can’t control it, not with Bones being like that. 

After leaving his Omega a little time to adjust to his size he gives a first thrust, Bones’ walls clenching the right amount around Jim’s cock. Gripping Bones’ hips in a way that sure will leave finger shaped bruises, he finds a rhythm hard and fast, hitting Bones’ prostate with each one, making his Omega moan even more than before.

With his own release coming his thrust turn more and more uncontrolled. Wanting to make Bones come first he hits his prostate hard, sucks on the sweet spot behind Bones’ ear, toys with his nipples. He more feels then sees or hears Bones’ orgasm, senses foggy with all that pleasure. 

A feeling completely new to him occurs with his own orgasm, the base of his cock seems to swell and to catch with a rim inside of Bones, locking them together. Bones walls milking him, taking all his seeds greedingly, he bites down on the spot at the base of Bones’ neck, that has attracted him all night long. The scream from Bones is a mix of pain and pleasure.

Licking the spot, he just bit, to smooth the pain at least a little bit. He gives Bones a little kiss before turning them on the side, not wanting to put all his weight on his mate.

“Mine,” he mumbles, thrifting into a half sleep still linked to Bones, still pumping sperm into him.

“Yours,” as a weak mumble from Bones is the last thing he hears before he thrifts off.

When Jim wakes up he is able to pull out of Bones much to the protest of said man, he even hears a small whimper. Jim hates to leave his Omega in bed alone, but he knows he has to get up to clean them both up, so that they can rest a little more, he has the suspicion that what happened this night will go on for the upcoming three days.

He goes to the bathroom and returns shortly after with a warm washcloth. Making sure Bones is cleaned up and not laying on the wet spot on the bed he snuggles up behind him and hopes for at least one or two hours more of sleep.

It is a surprise to himself but he was totally right with his thoughts. The three days that follow are the most intense days Jim had in his life with the most and the best sex he ever had. He had to make sure not only that his mate drank enough but also eat something in between all the sex all over their guest quarters.

Now, on the morning of the fourth day he wakes up without Bones blowing him or wanting to have sex with him in any other way. His Omega is still sleeping blissfully, a scowl firm on his face, skin still covered in sweat from last nights mating. Jim brushes the sweat matted hair out of Bones face, noting that the beforehand way too hot skin came down to a by touch normal temperature. In that moment Jim wonders since when he has to take notice of such things, oh right, since his doctor of a boyfriend went into a so called heat, just their luck as always, such crazy things never happen to Spock.

Even though he doesn’t want to wake up Bones he has to, they need to be at the meeting with the council in a few hours and they definitely need a shower.

“Bones you normal again or you want any more sex?” Jim asks curiously. He only gets a grumble as an answer. “Bones, we need to get up,” he says, shaking Bones to wake him up.

“Stop it you infant I’m awake.”

“You want any more sex?”

“God no,” Leonard groans.

“Bones what the hell was this, not that I’m complaining it was great with you being all submissive I loved that, well I love it, god I just love you, we need to do that again, I’ll order you to do it again sind time, my sweet Omega,” Jim babbles turning his intense look on Bones, “Mine.”

“Yours,” Leonard answers out of reflex by now and what else could he say with all the marks on his body.

“If we hadn’t had nonstop sex for the past three days I would fuck you right now with how sexy you look Bones, but we are supposed to meet up with the high council soon and neither you nor me can go anywhere like this,” Jim says.

Leonard sits up with a groan and Jim winces in sympathy knowing it is his fault that his mate is sore all over. When Leonard gets up and moves to the bathroom a limp is prominent in his stepp, Jim just watches him. Seeing Leonard like this marked by Jim from head to toe makes his heart swell with pride for his mate once more. Only when Leonard gives him a demand over his shoulder Jim hurries after him.

After a shower, this time without sex, but with Jim not able to hold back to trace all the bruises and marks on Bones’ body, the shiver that runs down Bones body is just a bonus, as well as the few sloppy kisses they share, the newly mated pair gets ready for the conference. 

Even with the dress uniform having such a high collar Jim makes sure that everyone can see at least a few of the marks he left on Bones, not wanting anyone to come too near to his mate. Jim himself shows his neck to present his own marks. 

The way to the conference room is much more bearable without all the glaces in their direction. Nevertheless Jim leaves a protective arm around his Omega’s waist to not only show that Bones is his but also to support his too stubborn to admit that he is still weak from all the exhaustion, Omega. 

When they step into the conference room all the members of the high council are already seated and just waiting for them. Jim settles in his seat with ease while Leonard sits down with a groan heard through the otherwise silent room and a dammit grumbled under his breath just audible for Jim.

Jim sees all the purple eyed men give his Omega a look of sympathy, his Omega, who is still shifting in their seat to find a comfortable position, finding none he lets out an annoyed sigh.

To Jim’s own surprise they close the negotiations on the same day, the disagreements out of the way and with all the demands of the federation fulfilled. The high council even holds a party to celebrate the happy circumstances of the signing of the contract.

Like the dinner they were invited to the first day Jim gets surrounded pretty fast by citizens wanting to know how he met Leonard or how it is to live on a starship, even wanting to know how the last three days were for them. Jim answers all the questions with a learnt ease, ever so often looking for his mate in the full room anxious that someone could hurt him even though the people are friendly, but they have had everything and he doesn’t plan on putting him through any more.

Leonard feels all the glances Jim makes in his direction, feeling the intense blue eyes burning holes in his back, but he has no problem with that, appreciating it even, knowing that Jim cares that much. He already misses the touch of Jim. Unconsciously he still touches the mark on the base of his neck, the memory of Jim’s teeth cutting his skin open and the pleasure that came with it is making him blush and getting hot all over.

Still caught in his thoughts Leonard is approached by a group of purple eyed men with Taro at their front. 

“Leonard,” Taro brings him out of his thoughts, making Leonard blush with embarrassment at being caught thinking of the last days.

“Sorry I got a little distracted,” Leonard mumbles, still rubbing the mark.

“Oh no need to be sorry, we were just curious, with you just coming out of heat, are you and Jim planning on having children?” all eyes turn in his direction and Leonard nearly chokes on the air in his lungs.

“Children?” he asks, arching an eyebrow in their direction, sure he and Jim talked about children but with them both being men they couldn’t get children on the natural way they had the chance of an artificial whomp and Leonard had told Jim he would do it with Jim being his reckless self and a captain in addition, but they didn’t plan on doing it now maybe in a year or two.

“I just thought that the both of you were trying to get pregnant with you being in heat and not wanting to talk or even know about suppressants. I’m sorry if my assumption was wrong we just thought you might want to talk with us about it as we have been through this at some point,” Taro confesses looking just as clueless as all the others.

“Wait just a damn minute, you are trying to tell me that y'all’ve been pregnant,” Leonard drawls, having no clue what the hell is happening.

“Yes I’ve two children, I got pregnant with my first child the night Severin claimed me, it was our first shared heat, but Leonard how comes it that you don’t know that the heat is the time the Omegas body makes everything so that the Alpha can breed him, to bring the Omega pups. We produce more slick, we smell different, more appealing for the Alpha, our skin is hot, it feels too tight and the only thing that makes it better is our Alpha, we just need sexual intercorse. Leonard you should know this,” the other Omega lectures him.

“Dammit I have no idea what you’re talking about, human are not supposed to have heats, hell I-I didn’t even know what a heat was till you told me, I had no idea what happened to me, I-I only had Jim who made everything bearable,” it is suddenly all too much and the tears are forming in his eyes, “I need to sit down.”

The other Omegas bring him to a seat in the corner of the room and Leonard sits down, head buried in his hands silent tears running down his face.

“Hey Leonard it’s going to be alright,” the others try to calm him down.

Leonard takes a deep breath. “So I’m now not only able to become pregnant, which men from earth normally can’t without some help of the modern medicin, but I also get in heats, which practically mean fuck or die, Jim will love that,” Leonard half sobs half laughs.

“I’m really sorry that all that happened to you, but you have to see all this positive you will be able to have children of you own without some experiments on your body, you are mated to Jim, who how I see that is the most caring and sweet Alpha I met, besides Severin I mean. Finding your true mate is the best that can happen to you and you and Jim are true mates,” Taro tells him.

Leonard is suddenly so caught in the image of Jim with their child, showing their child the stars, hell the whole universe that he doesn't even see Jim approaching him.

“Bones, why are you crying, are you alright?” Jim cuts him out of his little imagination, his bright blue eyes full of concern as he knees before Leonard on the ground, carefully wiping away the tears.

“I’m fine, they just told me a sad story, that’s all, Jim I swear, “ he empathizes.

Jim looks at him skeptical, but lets the topic fall clear to him that Leonard doesn’t want to talk about it for some reason and Jim long since learnt not to press such matters, Leonard will tell him in his own time. “We have to leave, the Enterprise is back in the radius to beam us back soon, otherwise we would have to wait another day,” Jim reports.

Leonard nods his understanding and after they said their goodbyes. They are in their room gathering their stuff. “Ready to go back home?” Jim asks.

“Yes, I can’t wait to be home,” he answers honestly.

Jim’s answering smile is blinding, it’s the first time Leonard called the Enterprise home and for the first time it feels like he goes home, their home. 

Jim interlaces their fingers and like that they make their way back to the beam back point. “Kirk to Enterprise, two to beam up,” he hears Jim say through the communicator and in a blink of the eye they are back aboard their ship, their home.

There already waiting is Spock, “Welcome back Captain, Doctor, the Admiralty expects your reports by tomorrow 0600 hours shiptime.”

“Thanks, Spock, for the warm welcome,” Jim snorts.

“Captain did you expect...” Spock starts eyebrows already raising.

“No, we didn’t expect anything from ya logical self, Spock,” Leonard chimes in and pulls Jim down the transported pad in the direction of their quarters.

On the way to their quarters various crewmembers stare at them, making Leonard’s scowl deepen, until he realizes why they are staring at them like that, he is still in his dress uniform with the collar the way Jim arranged it in the morning, his neck showing with all the bits and bruises on it. At that he feels the blush creeping up his neck, coloring his face in a dark shade of pink.

When they finally reach the captain quarters Leonard can’t contain the sigh of relief escaping him, he can’t wait to get out of this damn uniform. The both of them change out of their uniforms and into something more comfortable.

“Jim, I need to talk to you,” Leonard just has to tell Jim what happened down there to them, it should definitely be mentioned that the planet is somehow able to alter parts of the body structure in the reports. 

“You sound as if you’re trying to tell me someone is going to die,” Jim says with a laugh, but seeing Leonard's serious face expression the laugh dies down in his throat, “Bones what is it, you are not ill, are you?”

“No I’m not ill, Jim, it’s ‘bout our stay on Omegarion.”

“Thank god, Bones, you scared the shit out of me for a moment there. You know I can’t live without you.”

“Ya won’t get rid of me that easy, infant.”

“And you won’t get rid of me. Love you old man.”

“Love ya too, but to…” Leonard is cut off by Jim’s lips on his, “Jim, we really should,” another kiss, “dammit Jim, let me talk.”

“But Bones,” Jim pouts, giving Leonard the puppy dog eyes.

“Just listen you big baby of an Alpha,” Leonard tries to get a little space between them, with his body being so responsive to Jim he would be down on his knees in a moment begging Jim to fuck him, but they need to talk about exactly that.

“But all the things I could do to you, my sweet Omega, I’m sure your hole is already dripping with slick, waiting for me to fill you up again,” Jim purres into his ear, nipping on his earlobe and if his hole hasn’t been leaking before now it sure is. Hell, he had a lot of problems coming his way, a damn boner could be handled fast but slick dripping out of him not so much. And then there is also Jim Kirk’s libido.

“Just let me tell you one damn thing before,” Leonard wants to snap but it comes out not as fierce as he want, taking a moment to get his voice back to normal he starts again, “the planet or something on it altered our body structure and something in the way we think, like the way we think as mates, Alpha, Omega, that are things we never used before, I shouldn’t be self lubricant, but I’m now, the so called heat and that we were linked together after sex. Our bodies changed in less then one day, Jim, we might mention that in our reports don’t ya think and maybe a visit to medbay would be good.”

“Hell Bones it’s so hot when you get all lecturing on me and that are all no bad changes, I had the best sex with you these days and you being self lubricant is also a big plus, sure we have to tell the admiralty that the planet changes your body, but it will be a new big discovery that’ll make all the scientists go will. They told me that their kind of mating holds a whole life and hell Bones. I want to be together with you till the end, because I love you and if it makes you feel better we can go to medbay, but I’m positive that you can do all the scans here, too. Now let me show you all my love for you, my Omega,” Jim pulls Leonard in a kiss after that and if Leonard is crying at that moment nobody has to know.

The admiralty receives the reports late and maybe just maybe also Jim and Leonard are late for their shifts the next morning, but nobody mentions it and maybe all these changes are not so bad after all. Leonard can even feel Jim's happiness when Jim stepps onto the bridge.

Leonard is in his sickbay, he has the scans he made last night in the privacy of their quarters and sees all the little changes in Jim’s body, the big changes in his, the way he and Jim will be able to have kids.

How his body adapted to the changes and the way he can get pregnant are interesting, it could even bring new perspectives for the future of male pregnancies maybe even without a c-section. 

Leonard is so caught up in his work as a CMO, his research and the time he spends with his Alpha, that the possibility that he could be pregnant slips his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote an exam today, so this Chapter is hopefully a little treat for y’all, but also for myself. I hope you enjoyed reading it!


	3. The price of forgetfulness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard pays the price for being forgetful and the drama that is the result of just that.

That's probably why it hits him by surprise when he wakes up six weeks later with nausea, ending up vomiting in the bathroom. To his luck Jim is already off to the bridge, so he doesn’t have to bother with an overly worried Alpha just yet. 

It takes nearly an hour until Leonard is finally able to leave the bathroom, on shaking legs he gets ready to leave for his shift. Not stopping in the mess, he has the slight feeling that he couldn’t keep anything down anyway, he goes directly to medbay.

“Good morning Doctor McCoy,” Nurse Chapel greets him, taking a closer look at him, she gives the rather pale looking doctor a worried glaze, asking with a softer voice “Len are you alright?”

“Just peachy, Christine, I’ll be in my office if you need me,” with that he leaves a still concerned looking Christine behind.

When the doors close behind him he takes one of the many tricorders lying around in his office. Running the tricorder over himself with shaking hands, he doesn’t notice Christine entering. 

“Len?” Christine asks, steering his focus away from the device in his hand. She steps next to him, carefully taking the triorder out of his still shaking hands. 

“What does it say?” He asks hesitantly.

“Pregnant, six weeks,” she answers, looking at the device now in her hands before taking a look at Leonard, who has tears running down his face, “Are these happy tears or sad ones?”

“I don’t know,” he confesses, not really sure what he should do with the information he just received.

“Alright are you happy with Jim?” He nods at Christine’s question , “Do you and Jim want to have children?” Another nod, “Do you want to keep the child?” He nods again, “So are we happy about it?”

“Yes, we are,” he says with a teary smile.

“Then congratulations Len you’re gonna be a father,” she pulls him into a thigh hug, “I’m so happy for you.”

“Thank ya, Christine.”

Leonard enjoys the hug a little while longer, before he pulls away to wipe off the tears left on his face and to give Christine a small smile “I think we have a sickbay to run here, don’t ya think?”

“Yes I think we do,” she giggles and as if on command a bunch of hurt engineers come in.

Over the course of the next two weeks Leonard tries to tell Jim that he is pregnant, just for them to end up making out or him being afraid of Jim’s reaction and simply not telling him. He is still having morning sickness and that Jim hasn’t run in on him puking his guts out is like a miracle.

When he wakes up this morning Jim is already gone and he doesn't have the nauseous feeling, that makes him hurry to the bathroom every other day. It makes getting up a lot easier and it makes him want to do something.

His shift starts in two hours which leaves him with enough time to go to the gym, he just feels the need to keep in form as long as he is able to do that.

Leonard changes into his usual gym clothes and makes his way to the gym. The gym is empty now at the end of gamma shift. The doctor settles on a treadmill, setting his normal pace he starts to run.

Normally he would visit the gym with his boyfriend, but with them both working overtime they find little to no time to do so, still he feels the presence of Jim in the back of his mind, a relaxing humm that keeps him calm in the most stressful situations.

Leonard is running for nearly half an hour when he starts to feel lightheaded, too late he registers the black starting to cloud his vision. Just in time he is able to get down the treadmill before he faints.

Jim has had this bad feeling for a while now, on most of the mornings he woke up with his Omega in the bathroom doing god knows what, he even heard puking sounds a few times and if he wasn’t wrong his mate even lost weight, for most unnoticed, but he sees the more hollow cheeks, feels the bones more prominent and the normally so tan skin looks more pale. So yes he is worried.

And today the bad feeling is worse than on all the days before, he can’t concentrate or sit still, shifting in his chair, thoughts on Bones the whole time.

“Captain you seem tense. Is something bothering you?” Spock’s voice cuts into his thoughts, only then he notices the concerned looks in his direction.

He wants to answer but a feeling of panic hits him that is not his own. The realization that it can only be Bones’ comes moments later and he is out of his captains chair and in the turbolift at lightspeed. Shortly before the doors close he is able to shout, “Spock you have the conn,” the worried looks follow him all the way into the turbolift.

Totally relying on his instincts, Jim runs through the halls of his ship, he knows a running Captain raises panic among the crew, but he couldn’t care less, right now he just needs to reach his Bones.

He ends up in the gym, where he finds his mate unconscious on the floor.

“Bones!” A scream escapes him. Keeling down next to Bones he gently shakes him, “Bones, Bones wake up,” but he got no reaction, “Omega wake up!”

Seeing the eyes of his mate flutter open, is the greatest relief Jim has ever felt. “Bones I’m bringing you to medbay,” Jim says, scooping Leonard up in his arms. 

“I’m fine, Jim,” Leonard states.

“Yeah, I call bullshit on that,” Jim answers, carrying his boyfriend through the halls all the way to the medbay, adrenaline still pumping in his veins.

Once there Christine rushes to their side, “Captain Kirk what happened?”

“I found him unconscious on the floor of the gym,” Jim responds, putting Leonard down on a free biobed in the corner.

“I’m fine, there is nothing wrong,” Leonard repeats with more emphasis.

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Christine pulls out a tricorder, scanning Leonard, “Len, you are dehydrated and have glucose deficiency, you know you have to keep track of that, especially in your condition.”

“What condition?” Jim chimes in.

“You haven’t told him yet?!” Christine asks in disbelief.

“I didn’t find the right time,” Leonard confesses.

“Could someone tell me what the hell is going on here?” Jim asks looking from Christine to Leonard back to Christine.

“I’m going to give you an infusion and you talk to him,” she says, pointing with the needle in Leonard’s direction to make herself clear. 

Infusion settled and a privacy screen pulled around them, she leaves both of them alone.

“Bones what is it, please tell me I’m worried,” Jim pleads, looking at Leonard with big blue eyes.

Toying with the wedding ring still sitting on his ring finger, even though they long since returned from the planet, it is a pleasant weight on his finger by now.

“I’m pregnant,” Leonard blurs out, pulling the ring off his finger, “you’ll probably want that back.” 

“What? Can you-can you repeat your last sentence?” Jim asks his brain only slowly processing the information just received.

“You’ll probably want that back,” Leonard repeats tears starting to form in his eyes.

“What, no the other sentence.” 

“I-I’m pregnant,” he answers hope blossoming in his chest. As fast as Jim attacks him with a kiss he can’t even react, “So you are not mad?”

“Mad? Why should I be mad? Hell, Bones you make me the happiest man in the whole universe. I’m going to be a father, we’re going to be parents.”

Overwhelmed by all the happiness Leonard can’t keep the tears from escaping. Jim gently takes Leonard’s face into his hands, thumbs wiping away the tears.

Getting his voice back, he asks, “What should I do with that?” He shows Jim the wedding band.

“Oh, you can give me that,” Jim takes the ring, climbs down the biobed and goes down on one knee, “Leonard Horatio Bones McCoy, you make me the happiest man, without you my life would have been over by now, you saved me in more than one way and now with our child on the way how could you make me even more happy except by agreeing to become my husband for real this time. So will you marry me?”

“Yes,” he breathes out, but it must have been loud enough for Jim, because said man gets up, puts the ring back on its old place and pulls Leonard in another breathtaking kiss. 

“You two lovebirds good? You told him?”

Breaking the kiss Leonard gives his head nurse his best glare, she would pay for this in some way or another, maybe he should give her an extra shift. “Yes I told my fiance,” he says with a little smirk just to see the look on Christine’s face. 

“Oh, oooh, so that means congratulations are in order,” she pulls them both in a hug, directing her glare at Jim one more time, “And with all due respect sir if you hurt him, you’ll have the whole medbay against you, so don’t ruin it.”

“I won’t do that madam,” Jim answers, giving her a look of full honesty. Leonard couldn’t be happier in this moment, getting to know his medbay staff has his back and of course the love of Jim.

Christine winkes at Leonard and tells them that he is free to go as soon as the infusion is empty and that his shift is covered for today. She is already on her way out when Jim stops her.

“Can we, I mean only when you’re alright with that Bones, can we see the baby?” Jim asks directing his best puppy dog look at both Christine and Leonard.

Leonard just nods and let’s Christine set up the ultrasound. He reveals his still flat stomach, shudders when Christine applies the gel and only moments of searching later and a little thumping fills the room.

The blond’s eyes go comically wide, “Is that what I think it is?”

“That’s our, baby Jim.”

“There's your little bean,” Christine turns the screen to show them. And even though Leonard has seen this a couple of times as a doctor, it’s a completely different thing now that it’s his child. He can’t even keep the few tears of happiness making down his face and Jim has the same watery eyes. 

Shortly after that the head nurse leaves them, making sure to save the picture and to send it to Leonard later on.

They stay a little longer in medbay, until they finally end up in their shared quarters cuddling, with Jim’s hand resting protectively on Leonard’s still flat belly. 

“You know at some point we have to tell the admiralty and the crew?” Jim breaks the silence.

“I know just not today,” comes the short answer from Leonard.

“You know that they can’t take you away from me, pregnancies aboard starships are permitted and if anyone would try to change these rules for us they would have to fight the whole crew of the Enterprise and even if they send you back to earth, I’ll follow you, nobody will ruin our luck, I love you.”

“Love ya, too, Jim. And just so ya know they won’t get my ass down this ship, this is my home, our home and the future home of our child, so let them try we’ll fight those who are against us like we always do.”

Jim couldn’t be any prouder of his Omega, if any admiral wants one of them down on earth they would have a hell of a fight before them. And they will have Pike on their side. First they will tell Pike and the rest of the admirals will hear it from him, that will make it easier, but like his mate said not today. Today he’ll take his time just to enjoy the presence of Leonard and their unborn child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I’m officially done with my A-level exams, so here’s another chapter, I hope y’all like it. 
> 
> I’ll see if I can do the updates regularly now.
> 
> Also I’m doing a giveaway on my tumblr to celebrate that I’m finished with the exams, you can join in, it’s still open for a few hours 
> 
> [Giveaway](https://lokilenchen.tumblr.com/post/641034065465769984/celebration-giveaway)


	4. Those little talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The most important people get to know the great news Jim and Leonard have to tell.

The next day comes way too early and so comes first their talk with their senior staff and then with Admiral Pike. 

The senior staff meeting involves the bridge crew, Scotty and Doctor M’Benga, as well as Nurse Chapel even though she already knows the news.

Jim and Leonard make their way to one of the conference rooms aboard the Enterprise, but Leonard stops meters before they reach their destination, through the door muffled discussions reaching their ears.

“Jim I’m not sure, if I’m ready to tell them, what if they don’t react like we expect them to,” Leonard says hesitant, looking at his feet rather than Jim’s face.

Carefully lifting Leonard’s face so that he is looking directly into the hazel-brown eyes of his fiancé, “Bones, this is our family in there, they’ll be euphoric, you know all of them love you, but if you don’t want to tell them now we can do it another time.”

“No, I wanna do it now, I’m just a little anxious, that’s all,” Leonard confesses.

Jim puts his arm around Leonard's waist and they take the last few steps to the conference room, the mumbling dying down as they step through the doors.

“Captain, may I ask why you called us here with there being no logical reason for this meeting,” Spock breaks the silence that settled over them upon their arrival.

“You may ask Mister Spock, this meeting has indeed no logical reason, it’s an emotional one, we consider you as our friends, even as family, so we decided to tell all of you in person, that-,” Jim looks at his Omega to get permission to say it.

But the Omega takes the word himself, “I’m pregnant.”

All the others look at him in stunned silence, before Nyota and Christine break out in screams of congratulations, making all the others join in, besides Spock.

As the cheers get less Geoff clears his throat, “Len, I’m happy for the both of you, but as a doctor I have to ask, how is it even possible that you are pregnant?”

“Well, ya know, the planet, Omegarion, changed not only mine, but also Jim’s body structure. The change left me with a whomp as well as a birth channel and it sent me into a heat, the most fertile time for the so called Omegas, which the planet turned me into and the only way to make these heats bearable is sex. And I presume all of you know the concept of sex, don’t ya? The details of the change are in the report to the admiralty and if you want I can show you the scans I made, Geoff. Also I would like to have you two to oversee my pregnancy, I could do it myself, but it would make me feel safer to have you by my side,” Leonard knows he can trust his friends with this information, but it still takes a lot of courage to tell them something like this.

“It would be an honor, Len,” Christine answers the first as always, pulling Len in a tight hug like she already did back then in his office when he first told her. 

Geoff gets up after Christine releases her grip on Leonard. Jim knows that Bones and Geoff are good friends ever since the academy, but he just can’t keep the flash of protectiveness from washing over him when the other man pulls his mate into a brotherly hug. Geoff must have sensed the change in Jim’s mood for that the hug lasted only a few seconds.

“We are here for you,” Geoffrey says, giving Leonard’s shoulder a final pat. 

The two medical officers sit down again, giving Jim the chance to pull Bones back into his side to show all the people present that Bones is his.

Silence settles over the crew once more, giving Jim the chance to announce the other news making his claim on Bones even clearer. 

“Oh and we are engaged,” the thrilled voice of Jim cuts through the silence, he can practically feel the flush creeping up Bones’ neck and as he looks at the doctor in his arms he can indeed see the bright crimson covering his neck and face.

This time it doesn’t take as long as before and their friends start cheering and shouting various questions at them. Jim feels Bones tensing up beside him and that tells him it is enough attention from their friends for one day and they still have to tell Pike.

“We’ll talk about that later again when we all don’t have an upcoming shift, this ship can’t run without its senior officers for too long,” Jim tells their friends to get them to calm down, knowing that Bones is no fan of all the attention that is directed at them.

Their friends seem to get the hint, leaving the room, giving Leonard and Jim a hug. 

“Congratulations, Captain, Doctor,” Spock says instead of giving the pair a hug.

The way back to their quarters is spent in relative silence, Leonard’s mind in conflict between the happiness he feels, because of the positive reactions of their friends and the worry about the upcoming conversation with Pike, who is like a father figure to his mate and a caregiver to Leonard as well.

So deep in his thoughts Leonard doesn’t realize that they already reached their destination. Only Jim placing a comforting hand on his shoulder makes him snap out of his trance like state. 

Jim slowly guides him inside making him sit down in front of the vidscreen, the blonde taking the seat beside him. They start the call and moments later Christopher Pike is on the screen before them. “Boys, nice to hear from you. It's been quite some time.”

“Sorry Chris, you know how busy it’s up here,” Jim gives the admiral a smile, while Leonard tries not to reveal his inner struggles with his look alone.

“You say that every time, Jim, the excuse gets old, so spill it, what have you done now?” Pike gives Jim a pointed look, not yet having directed his glance at Leonard, who is sinking down further in his chair to avoid just that. 

“I’ve done nothing that should concern you, but on the contrary we have great news,” Jim says, putting a reassuring arm around Leonard's shoulder. Leonard can already feel Pike’s questioning look settling upon him, the only thing stopping him from bolting out of his seat is the warmth of Jim’s arm keeping him somewhat calm.

“Well boys, what's the news?” The curiosity in Pike’s voice makes Leonard look up for the first time and he regrets it immediately. The intensity in the admiral's eyes makes him quiver and scoot over to Jim searching the proximity of his Alpha. Jim must have felt the sudden mood change in his Omega, for he gives the man on the other side of the screen a low growl. “Alright you two what’s going on?” Pike is laughing now, giving them a big smile and it takes away a little of Leonard’s stress.

“Sorry Chris,” Leonard says, feeling the tension release from Jim’s body. 

“No need to be sorry Leonard, but could one of you now please tell me what your so-called good news are.” 

With everyone now somewhat at ease Jim’s grin gets impossibly wide. “We’re engaged and want you to officiate at our wedding,” Jim gives the answer, practically beaming at the admiral. 

“Congratulations, it’s about time, I thought you would never ask and let him get away,” Jim gives Pike a little pout at the statement. “And it would be an honor to officiate at your wedding. Have you got a date in mind?”

“We’re not sure yet if we should marry before or after the baby is born,” this time it is Leonard, who answers the question. It’s definitely worth it, seeing the admiral gaping at the screen, not giving a sound. And it makes Leonard grin, never having seen the man like this.

“Chris, you ready to be a grandfather,” Jim’s question brings the other man back out of his state of shock. 

“Hell son, how did you manage to knock up your very male CMO?” The shock still clear in Pike’s voice laced with amusement. By now even Leonard is grinning, the fear from before more or less forgotten. 

“Omegarion was a hell of an experience, if you know what I mean,” Jim winks at the general direction of the vidscreen, but his actual focus lies on Leonard, who is furiously blushing at the intense glance of his Alpha. Memories from the nights on the foreign planet come rushing back and if they wouldn't be in the company of the man, who brought them together in the first place, Leonard is sure he would be on his knees now, begging Jim to take him like he did back on the planet.

Lost in each other’s eyes and in memories, it takes Pike to clear his throat to get them back into the real world. “I’m happy for you both, I can’t guarantee that the other admirals will be quite as happy about it, but there are already other children on the Enterprise and there’ve been a few pregnancies. You have my blessing for sure and make sure to keep me updated about how my grandbaby is doing.”

“Aye, sir,” both Jim and Bones say in unison. “And thanks, Chris, we really appreciate your support,” Bones adds. 

With a smile on all faces the call ends and Leonard can’t contain the sigh of relief any longer. “That went better than I expected!”

“What did you expect, Bones, him not being on our side?”

“Yeah something like that. It’s just that for the first time in a long while I’m truly happy again and now I’m waiting for something to ruin my happiness, because whenever my life is good the world takes everything away and leaves me with nothing. I know that Pike is on our side, I was only afraid that maybe now the world decides to hate me and takes all this away from me,” Leonard cofesses, knowing full well that he must sound ridiculous. He directs his glance to the ground unable to look into Jim’s oh so understanding blue eyes.

“Bones I want you to look at me when I say this,” Jim starts his tone light and at the same time laced with emotion. It has Leonard looking up, like it’s a command and not just a soft plea. “I know that the whole thing with Jocelyn left you with the feeling that you don’t deserve to be happy, to be loved, but Bones you have the biggest heart on this ship, you give so much to everyone around you. You deserve to be loved, to be treated like the wonderful man you are. That’s why I promise you to make sure your happiness, our happiness will never be taken away from us.”

Jim tone is nothing but final and so what can Leonard do but believe his Alpha. The tears well up in his eyes and he is only left to grumble a soft, “Dammit Jim.”

The single tear making its way down the brunett’s cheek, is carefully wiped away by Jim’s thumb. “What did I just say about happiness, Omega?” Jim teases lightly.

“These are happy tears you dumbass,” the Omega replies, giving Jim a smack on the shoulder. “Damn hormones are making me overly emotional.”

Jim makes a little laughing noise at this statement of his mate. “You were overly emotional long before you were pregnant.” The answering glare only adds to Jim’s amusement.

The last few hours have been a crazy ride of emotions, which leaves Leonard rather tired and he lets out a sigh that is an indication for just that. Jim catches up on this fact easily and gives him a pointed look that says you should take a break. But the doctor just shakes his head. “I’m still the CMO on this tin can and I have a shift to attach just like you, Alpha.” Leonard gets up with a little grunt, Jim shooting him a glance of sympathy and worry. 

Jim studies his mate for a moment. Bones looks practically dead on his feet, but he is right, they are senior officers on this ship and they need to do their work even if all his Alpha instincts scream at him to bring his Omega to bed and to make sure he gets the rest he well deserves. “Don’t overwork yourself, I don’t want a repetition of what happened yesterday. Try to cut your shift short, I think Chapel and M’Benga will gladly cover for you.”

“Yeah, I’ll do that, but you try to be here right after your shift. We have one more call to make. Because if my mother finds out about all this from anyone but us she’s gonna have our asses for it and you damn well know it,” with that Leonard was out the door and on his way to medbay.

Jim will definitely be there on time, because Jim isn’t prepared to hear a rant from Eleonora McCoy. The woman has a temper that even outshines Bones’ already uncontrolled temperament.

Leonard’s shift, even though it’s shortened for the day since it hasn’t taken anything but the way Leonard looked to get Christine and Geoff to cover his last two hours, feels like it’s never going to end, probably because he is exhausted to no end. 

When he has finally attended to his last patient he makes his way directly back to his and Jim’s shared quarters. He only manages to replicate and eat a few sandwiches, before he heads to his bed. As soon as his body hits the mattress, which still smells like his Alpha, like Jim, like home, he’s out like a light.

Indeed, Jim ends his shift on time and finds Bones in their bed, sleeping with his arms wrapped around his middle protectively, his features otherwise relaxed. The blond wishes he could let his exhausted fiancé sleep, but said fiancé is the one who wants to call his mother today. 

So Jim crawls into bed facing Bones and places a kiss on Bones’ lips. The doctor kisses back and slowly wakes. Jim then backed away.

“Whatcha waking me for?” Leonard mumbles still half asleep.

“The call with your mother, remember? We can still do it somewhen else,” Jim prompts, having a few other things he would rather do in mind, including some mind blowing sex.

“No, no we should definitely get this over with,” Leonard answers, already sounding at least somewhat more awake, but not showing any sign of getting out of bed. Jim gently nudges his Omega, who in turn sits up and manages to scowl at Jim even though he looks like he might pass out any moment again. 

Getting into a sitting position himself and getting out of bed in one go, Jim walks over to Leonard‘s side of the bed, pulls the tired man into a standing position, directs him to their com station and sits him down on one of the chairs. 

The sigh is involuntary, it’s just that Leonard can’t help but still feel a little insecure about the whole situation. By the time he has dialed his mothers com number Jim has all but jumped out of the field of view that Eleonora McCoy will have and moments later he is face to face with his mother.

“Leonard Horatio McCoy,” the stern voice of his mother rings through their quarters and he flinches at the harsh tone directed at him. “Is it so hard to call your mom once in a while, I haven’t heard from you in ages. I get to know more about my own son from the news than from you in person.”

“I’m sorry ma, I’ve been busy,” Leonard tries to argue.

“Too busy to even spare five minutes to tell your mom that you are healthy, that you are feeling good or to ask me these things? I’ve raised you better than that.”

“Sorry ma.”

“You better be sorry, but now how has my Leo been doing?” Jim is still amazed every time how Eleonora can go from ranting to motherly love with the flip of the switch. 

“I-, we’ve,” Leonard gestures for Jim to come over, “got news.”

Jim slides into the seat next to his mate pressing his shoulder against Bones’ as a reassuring gesture, showing that he is proud.

“Hi Nora,” the blond says as a greeting.

“Jim, it’s good to see you. Now what’s the news you wanted to tell me boys?”

“We are engaged,” Bones answers a small content smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“Finally, took you long enough, it’s been over half a year since Jim had asked me for your hand in marriage after all,” Eleonora states matter of factly, before meeting Jim’s eye with a raised eyebrow, a thing that must be genetically anchored in the McCoy family.

Only a moment later he gets a matching look from Bones. “He did, didn’t he.”

And Jim finds himself, even though he likes being the center of attention, overwhelmed by the intensity of two McCoy glances, so he steers the topic back to the important matters at hand. “But these are not the only news we have.”

Leonard's former expression melts from his face and is replaced by a look that Jim could only describe as sheepish, which is met with an expectant look from Eleonora.

“On the last planet we visited something happened, something that slightly changed Jim’s and my biology. A change that made it possible for me to become pregnant. You’re gonna be a grandma.” 

Eleonora is regarding them with a questioning look, as if trying to find out if this is real, before a big grin settles onto her face. “I’m so happy for the two of you. I can’t believe it, my little Leo is giving me a grandbaby. I immediately thought you were glowing. But you look tired, are you sleeping enough, eating enough, are you having morning sickness,” she says in nearly one breath.

“Mom, I’m eating enough. Jim makes sure of that and yes I have morning sickness, but it’s getting fewer, I can tell. I sleep as much as I can, I took a nap before we called you, but I’m still exhausted like hell,” a yawn left Leonard’s lips at the end of his sentence, supporting his point. Then he puts his head on his Alpha’s shoulder and closes his eyes just for a moment, his eyelids growing heavier with each passing second.

She gives the pair one more look before she tells them that they need to go to bed and that she loves them. Ending the call with the reminder to call her more often.

They stay a moment longer like this, cuddled together in their own little bubble of happiness. Before either of them can fall asleep in this rather uncomfortable position for actual sleep, Jim manhandles his way too tired to do anything boyfriend to their bed where he strips off both of their clothes. Left in only their boxers they snuggle together under the blanket and drift off to sleep within the minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter, I hope y’all like it. From now on I’ll try to post every Monday, but I can’t promise that it’ll always be on time.


	5. A little hurt and things that follow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happiness is something that lasts, but there are always some obstacles on the way to maintain it. 
> 
> Leonard is emotionally hurt, Jim is not happy about that, but what are the results of these emotions?

The following three weeks pass by without anything particularly exciting happening. They only stopped by one new planet and the one thing they had to do there was collecting plant samples, which Leonard really wants to take a look at as soon as the science department has them all categorized, because there is always the potential for medical usage. In the moment, like the last two weeks, their assignment is to map out the stars in the sector they are currently passing. Leonard knows that Jim is getting giddy with having no away missions at hand, but he himself is happy that there are no crazy new diseases or horribly injured or dead crewmembers. These weeks he had also held the promise he gave his mother and talked with her a few times the week. In their last talk she had demanded to send her pictures of his progress, saying something along the lines of you’ll later be thankful for those memories, believe me.

It’s another morning he wakes happy to notice that he isn’t nauseous, the days are getting fewer and fewer now that he is eleven weeks pregnant and therefore nearing the end of the first trimester. Jim’s side of the bed is already empty, but his com is signalling that he’s got a message from his mate, saying he has had to leave because of an emergency on the bridge. 

While getting out of bed and dressing up for his work day he notices he is in a good mood, something that is incredibly rare on mornings or in general when Jim isn’t around. Once dressed he steps in front of the full length mirror in their bedroom and inspects himself. Over the past weeks he has put on a good amount of weight, which Jim seems particularly fond of. His mom and Jim both think his belly has started to round out and that he looks pregnant, his opinion on the other hand is that he just looks fat, but that just could be his insecurity. But today not even the fact his uniform shirt is a little tight around his middle can spoil his good mood.

He makes his way to medbay with a short stop at the mess hall to grab something to eat wearing his usual scowl even if he feels like smiling, he can’t risk his reputation after all. 

His shift in medbay goes over quickly, the only patients being a few injured engineers and one ensign from the science department, who fell asleep while working on the new samples and fell off his chair, breaking a rip in the prozess. He isn’t even particularly mean and just sends the ensign on his way with a little warning to be more careful in the future. Accidents like this have occurred more often since they got the new samples and Leonard thinks he has to talk to Spock about it, because even if the injuries aren’t really bad, he would rather have that there are no hurt ensigns at all. 

After his shift he talks to Christine for a little while, sending Jim a gush of love over their bond somewhen during the talk and getting a response of Jim’s love almost immediately. Christine must have realized that he is already somewhere else with his mind and sends him on his way to his quarters with a little laugh and a wave. He can’t help his answering smile.

Rounding a corner to a turbolift that will bring him to the floor their shared quarters are on, some ensigns cross his way, giggling, practically laughing in his face. Not even his best glare shuts them up. When they pass him they start whispering to each other, Leonard probably isn’t supposed to hear it, but it still reaches his ears. 

“Oh my god have you seen him, he looks like he swallowed a whole watermelon,” one of the two laughs.

“Prim example of health my ass, our CMO is just fat, he’s the one who needs the diet not the captain,” the other answers, still giggling.

The words hurt more than they should and he can’t help it, he has to use all the control he has not to start crying right here in the hallway, instead his scowl darkens and he nearly runs to the turbolift.

Jim is sitting in their living room, not actually being needed on the bridge after the emergency had been handled. He decided then to do some paperwork in their quarters and wait there for Bones to return from his shift, when he suddenly is hit by a wave of sadness that definitely isn’t his own. Briefly he is overwhelmed by the feeling. For a moment ago all Bones had sent his way had been affection, love and happiness, it had seemed like Bones was in a good mood up until that moment. 

Shortly thereafter Bones storms into the room face stormy and Jim is out of his seat and in front of his mate in a second. Once he has Bones in his arms the tears which had welled up in the brunette’s eyes run down his cheeks and Bones starts to shake in his arms, sobs wrecking through his tall frame. 

Rubbing soothing circles onto his lovers back, Jim sends love through their bond. He wants to make sure his mate is alright, but for that he needs to know what caused this. “Bones, what happened?” Jim whispers ever so softly into Bones’ ear. He doesn’t get an answer, for that he puts a slight alphaness into his voice, but still makes it sound like a question. “Omega, please tell me what happened. What caused this?”

“It’s ridiculous,” Leonard buried his face further in Jim’s shirt, muffling his voice and his sobs with that. “It’s just that some Ensigns called me fat, said I looked like I swallowed a watermelon and that I wasn't a prime example of health for the crew. They even laughed at me.” 

What Jim hears from his mate makes him angry, he tries to control it, he doesn’t want Bones to think he’s mad at him, when all he wants to do is rip out the throats of these ensigns. He controls his anger to some point, but he can’t control the growl low in his throat. 

Not wanting to upset Bones further but needing to look into the other's eyes Jim carefully loosens his hug and gently pulls Bones out of his hiding place in the crook of his neck. Still Leonard avoids eye contact, staring at the floor and not into Jim’s eyes. 

With one finger under his chin Jim urges Leonard to meet his eyes. “Come one Bones show me those beautiful kaleidoscope eyes of yours,” and at that statement the brunet finally lifts his glance, tears strains on his cheeks, which Jim kisses away with feather light presses of his lips. “I want you to listen to me and I’m pretty sure you already know what I’m going to say and that you are just too worked up in the moment to realize it yourself.”

Jim puts his hand on top of Leonard’s which rests protectively on his belly. A habit that has become more prominent in the last few weeks. Whenever Bones is afraid, feels threatened or just needs to calm himself, he will unconsciously put his hand onto his stomach. “Bones you are many things, but you are not fat. You’re the healthiest person on this ship, you look after what you eat like no one else does, you even make sure that the rest of us does the same. Now that you are pregnant you have planned out exactly what to eat, so that you and our child are in best health. Which brings me to my next point, this is our baby in there, I would be a lot more worried if you hadn’t put on weight or if I wouldn't see your tiny but there baby bump. And even if it was all fat I would love you just the same for you, Leonard McCoy, are the love of my life,” Jim continues his little speech.

Then he goes down on his knees to be face to face with Leonard’s belly not once breaking eye contact in the process. Untangling his and Bones’ hands he rolls up the doctor’s uniform and undershirt revealing his belly to the cold air of the room. Goosebumps appear on the delicious patch of tanned and freckled skin there and Jim leans in to kiss it, appreciating and worshipping the man before him, showing him that he is the most beautiful person in the universe.

Nipping, kissing and licking each and every inch of skin he can reach, sucking bruises on the still sharp hip bones and letting his hands wander from their position on Bones’ hip to the flesh of his ass, while Bones’ hands finds their place on Jim’s shoulder, supporting his weight.

“I’m gonna let them all know,” Jim whispers against Bones’ skin in between kisses. “Gonna tell them all over the intercom that we are engaged, that you are pregnant. Gonna make these fool ensigns regret they ever called you fat. I want them all to know that you are my boyfriend, my fiancé, my mate, my Omega, that you are simply mine and mine alone. And that I’m yours.” 

Stopping the kisses for a moment Jim looks up at Bones again and sees the same possessiveness he feels reflecting in the wonderful hazel eyes. His own possessive expression turns into a wicket smile when one of his hands which has previously been occupied with kneading Bones’ ass cheek slips beneath his Omega’s pants and underwear. Slick is already pooling between Leonard’s cheeks and it makes it easy for Jim to press one finger into the waiting hole of his Omega. Crooking his fingers a few times he finds what he’s been aiming for, hitting Bones prostate he makes the brunet moan and his knees buckle dangerously, an indication for Jim to move this to their bedroom. 

The Alpha pulls his finger free, the action is met with a disapproving whimper from Bones. “James Tiberius Kirk, don’t you dare and stop,” Jim knows it’s meant to sound like a threat, but it lacks its usual fire and therefore comes out more like a whispered plea. 

Jim gets up and pulls Bones into a fierce kiss, leaving his mate breathless. “Oh I don’t plan to stop. I’m just taking this to the bedroom,” the blond says, scoopling Leonard up in his arms and carrying him to their bed with only a few half-hearted grumbles.

Once they reach the bed, Jim carefully sets Bones down in the middle of the mattress and crawls on top of his mate, paying attention to not putting any pressure on Bones’ middle and starts nipping his way into the other’s mouth, tongues fighting for dominance until Bones gives in. He runs his hands over Leonard’s sides and realizes they are both way too clothed for this, which he needs to chance directly.

Still kissing the living hell out of his boyfriend, he starts tugging on Bones’ shirt, rolling it as far up as he can manage without having to break the kiss yet. When finally the need for oxygen wins out, they scramble all over themselves to get the disturbing fabrics out of the way, leaving them both naked on the sheets.

Jim still can’t believe his luck seeing Bones beneath him in all his glory, showing off his slightly swollen belly, his fully erect cock and his leaking hole, an adorable crimson covering his chest, neck and his face; he can’t believe that Bones is actually his.

“Are you just staring or are you finally getting on with it, I’m gonna,” before Bones is able to start a tirade, Jim shoves two fingers into Bones’ waiting hole, with that cutting him off mid sentence. He scissors his fingers, moves them inside Bones, intentionally missing the Omega’s prostate with each press off his fingers, leaving him whimpering and whining, thighs quivering, droplets of sweat starting to bloom on his forehead. 

“Oh, my sweet, sweet Omega Bones if someone could see you like this, fucking yourself on my fingers, making these awsome noises. They would try to take you away for me, but you are mine and mine alone, never gonna let you go,” Jim growles, leaning in, nipping, biting, sucking on Bones lower lip and then pushing his tongue in. Fucking his mouth with his tonuge, as a tease of what’s to come, leaving them both breathless, lips swollen.

Jim’s cheshire grin is the only warning he gives Bones before he pushes in a third finger. The moans leaving Bones’ mouth are sinful, the shiver that runs down his spine, the clenching around his fingers, the musky scent filling the room, that shouts out to Jim, all these things at once and Jim can’t suppress his own groans any longer. Bones is like a freaking porn fantasy come true, writhing underneath Jim like that, spine arching to get Jim to finally hit his prostate. But Jim just spreads Bones’ legs wider apart, never letting up the not quite satisfying fingering, crawling down the other’s body. Starting to kiss and suck on Bones’ strong thighs, the blond leaves behind a trail of angry red marks that will turn to bruises, marks that show their love and passion. 

It’s then that he pays attention to Bones neglected cock, licking a long stripe at the underside of the thick length that is Bones. The tightening around his fingers tells Jim that this action alone has brought his wonderful mate to the edge of an orgasm and why leave him there when he can milk the sweet release right out of Bones.

The Alpha takes the full length into his mouth, sucking, letting his teeth run along the underside and in addition to that he angles his fingers so that they press against Bones prostate. With this action Bones spurts down Jim’s throat, a low keening sound that sounds a lot like Jim’s name leaves his lips and Jim purrs his approval lips still around the other’s dick. The quiet whimpers of Jim, Alpha and please that follow, the slight purple glimmer in the otherwise hazel eyes and Jim is fucking loosing it, he can’t wait another minute. The need to get inside Bones is unbearable, it’s like a burning sensation in his gut telling him he should fucking get on with it and show his Omega who put that baby there. 

So Jim lets go of Bones’ cock with a blob and pulls his fingers free, Bones whines at the loss and Jim moves in a haze, the pheromones thick in the air affecting him more than he would like to accept. He hoists one of Bones’s legs over his shoulder, pressing the other further to the side and wonders for nothing more than a second just how bendy Bones is, but it still is enough of a distraction that it needs a whimper to bring him back to the situation at hand and he lines himself up with Bones slick tripping entrance. 

They both moan out loud and long when Jim finally, finally pushes all the way inside and the warm heat evolves Jim completely. Needing a moment to control himself, he doesn’t want to come right away after all, he practically bends Bones in half to be able to suck bruises onto the delicious skin of Bones’ neck, tomorrow they will all see that the doctor is his. Still leaving lovebites all over his Bones’ skin, Jim starts to move his hips in slow circles, this time making sure he hits the Omega’s sweet spot with each thrust. While Bones’ hands are occupied to have to bedsheets in a vice grip, Jim lets his hands wander over the other man’s body, occasionally stopping to knead the strong thighs, to toy with the dark and swollen nipples, to play with the thick brown strands of hair or to draw patterns onto Bones belly. 

The passion is heavy in the air and Jim has Bones reduced to a moaning mess, not able to breathe out more than Jim’s name or pleas for him to do more, not that Jim is much better. “Bones, you are perfect and mine,” he growls, a flash of red in his eyes. 

“Yours, all yours alpha, please more, more,” Bones moans, eagerly rocking back onto Jim’s cock, pleading for more with words and his body. And how could Jim deny Bones anything when asked so nicely. At that he rocks harder into the welcoming tightness of the Omega’s hole, setting a fast pace and sealing their mouths in a passionate kiss once again.

They kiss until their lungs burn and Jim’s hips begin to stutter, losing their rhythm, his orgasm is near, his balls tighten and he feels his knot begin to swell, catching on Bones’ rim with each thrust, but so is Bones’ orgasm if the expression on his face and the clenching around his dick are any indications. So he grabs Bones’ shoulders, rocks into Bones on final time, his knot fully swelling and catching onto the rim of Bones’ hole, locking them together, growls a low and possessive _mine and bites into the claim glad on the base of the Omega’s neck, refreshing their bond, pushing them both over the edge with that. Jim comes deep within his mate._

_Since they’ll be locked together for at least, Jim lifts a leg over the brunet’s hip and rolls them onto the side, he doesn’t want to squish Bones, especially not now that he is carrying their child. Staring into the face of his lover, the blissed out expression on it and the small smile tugging on the corner of his mouth, it’s like a pull of a magnet and so Jim brushes away Bones’ bangs and the few droplets of sweat still on his face and presses a chestate kiss to the lush pink lips._

_“I hope you understand now just how beautiful you are, I love you and will always love you, the both of you,” Jim murmurs against Bones’ lips, placing a hand on Bones belly._

_“Mmmh, love ya too Jimmy,” Bones mumbles, already half asleep. They doze off like this, still linked together._

_Later that night Jim makes sure to clean up the both of them, because Bones is in no state to stand up let alone walk. After that they fall into a blissful sleep wrapped in each other, limbs tangled, hands interlaced resting on top of Bones’ bump._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Monday another chapter. Hope y’all enjoy this one.


	6. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim makes his promised announcement.

The next morning Leonard wakes up Jim’s arms still tightly slung around him and with a smile on his lips, this is exactly where he is supposed to be. He would definitely like to stay a little longer like that, but their alarm will go off in a few minutes anyway, so he peels off Jim’s grip and stands up, something his legs greatly object to. To say he is sore is a huge understatement, his legs quiver as he goes or rather limps into the bathroom. 

In front of the bathroom mirror he studies himself, seeing all the bruises Jim left on his neck, some of these are definitely going to show above the collar of his uniform, he would run the regenerator over it if Jim’s feelings wouldn’t be hurt if he would do so. He’s glaring daggers at the mirror, when a pair of arms sneak around his middle and a warm body presses against his back, Jim’s cocky smile appears in the mirror next to his own head. 

“What did the mirror do to deserve this look?”

“It’s nothing the damn mirror did, you deserve this look. You are a leech, everyone will know what we did last night,” Leonard answers, directing his scowl at the blond. The problem is he can’t keep the damn scowl up when Jim looks at him like a kicked puppy. 

“But Bones, don’t you want them to know that we’re together,” Jim pouts.

Leonard sighs. “Good lord, Jim, I’m wearing your ring and if you hadn’t noticed I’m pregnant with your baby,” he swats Jim lightly, who has the decency to look at least a little sheepish. “You know I like your marks, but please keep them beneath my uniform collar in the future, this is something for just the two of us.” A light blush is coloring his cheeks and it gets darker when Jim kisses him on one cheek. 

“Leave them today?” Jim mumbles against his cheek and Leonard can only nod as a response. He feels Jim’s hardness press into his ass and he starts to get wet, sometimes he really hates Jim’s libido and how his body reacts to it, ready to go whenever his Alpha so much as touches him.

They end up having sex in the shower and if Leonard’s limp hasn’t been prominent before it now sure as hell is. When Leonard eats his breakfast in the mess hall Jim is already on the bridge. “Dammit Jim,” the doctor mutters under his breath, not able to sit still in the chair, constantly squirming trying to find a somewhat comfortable position and not succeeding.

He’s still moving in his chair when Nyota sits down in the chair opposite from him, giving him a knowing smirk, either because of the lovebites on his neck or the fact that he moves around in his chair as if he has ants in his pants. Challenging her with a simple raised eyebrow to address the topic, he gives up on ever finding an agreeable position to sit and starts to poke around in his food instead. She just laughs softly and turns to eat her own food.

They eat in silence until an announcement makes them both look up; it isn’t the usual time for Jim’s daily announcement. But Leonard has an idea what this is about.

“Attention crew of the Enterprise, this is your Captain speaking. I’m sure you all know this isn’t the usual time for the daily announcement, but today I have some special news for you. I presume most of you are well aware that Doctor McCoy and I have been in a relationship for quite some time now. So here is the great news at least for me and Doctor McCoy, we’re engaged. But hold your cheers at bay, because that is not all. We are expecting our first child, so when you see Doctor McCoy congratulate him,” there is a small pause in which a chorus of cheer and congratulations are routed through the mess hall; Nyota giggles and Leonard blushes. 

Then Jim continues, his voice changing from his happy and cheery to a serious tone, that’s mingled with a hint of anger. “I know these are happy news, but some quite concerning information was reported to me. A member of the senior crew has been laughed at and insulted. That’s something I expected from none of my crew members and if a case like this ever reaches my attention again, I’m gonna find this person and personally escort them from my ship. Whoever was responsible for this incident should think twice about doing something like this ever again and maybe think about an apology as well. Thank you for your attention.”

After this speech the whole room is silent, a pin could drop down in the engine room and they would probably hear it. It takes some time for the normal chatter to return to the mess. Leonard hasn’t even realized his glance has wandered down to his plate until Nyota clears her throat. Looking up he is met with a sharp and asking raised eyebrow, a look Leonard could swear she has copied from the damn hobgoblin. According to her look she knows who Jim talked about in his announcement.

“What happened?” She asks, clearly concerned. The whole senior crew are really protective amongst each other and normally he finds it kinda sweet, but right now he wishes he could avoid this conversation.

“It was nothing, really. Just some young, dumb ensigns, who had a rather strong opinion on my health, calling me fat. Couldn’t know I’m pregnant, right? I reacted rather emotionally, because of my hormones wreaking havoc with my emotional control. I bet you can guess Jim wasn’t all too happy when I told him,” he directs his glaze down, feeling tears welling up in his eyes again.

“Hey Len, you have all the right to be angry and sad, even if they are young and dumb and did’t know you are pregnent that doesn’t give them right to call you fat. You are the healthiest man on this ship, if you see them again send them my way and I’m gonna give them a piece of my mind,” the communications officer tells him and he looks up and gives her a small smile.

“Thanks Ny.”

“Always. We have your back, just so you know.”

They finish their breakfast in comfortable silence, before they make their way to their respective stations. In medbay he is cornered by Christine who, just like Nyota, found out that Leonard is the one Jim mentioned in his announcement and he tells her what happened. Some time during his shift the idiots really are brave enough to come to him to apologize and congratulate him on his pregnancy. He just glares at them and waves them off, but the lecture they get from Christine nearly brings the two ensings to tears; Leonard doesn’t feel sorry for them not in the slightest. 

Jim meets him for their shared lunch break, beaming at Leonard, looking all proud with himself for having defended Leonard’s honor. Leonard just tugs him to their usual spot somewhere at the back of the mess hall, trying to ignore the looks still following him. But it’s not just the looks from everyone around, Jim doesn’t pay any attention to his food as well and rather watches Leonard’s every move.

“Alright Jim, what is it? Do I have something on my face or why are you staring at me like that?” Jim actually pouts at him and Leonard levels him with a massive eye-roll and a subsequent glare. 

“You just look really beautiful today,” Jim tries to look innocent, but Leonard is having none of it.

“And?”

“And I’m trying to find out if you're mad or happy about what I did this morning, if it was alright to say all that in the announcement.”

“God Jim, I’m not mad with you. Sooner or later the crew would have found out about the pregnancy and our engagement anyway. And even if I can handle my problems myself, you going all protective Alpha was kinda sweet and now eat you big goof,” the brunet says, feeling his ears burn. 

“As you wish my sweet Omega,” Jim winks his way and Leonard fully flushes pink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is another chapter. This time it’s a rather short one, but I hope y’all enjoy it all the same!


	7. Baby Scan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard has an appointment for the next baby scan. Jim and Leonard discuss important things regarding that.

The rest of the day and the following weeks is just a blurry mix of treating patients, joining Jim on the bridge, cuddling and having mind blowing sex with Jim and occasional away missions, which lead to patching up Jim as well. With that he has reached his sixteenth week of his pregnancy and is four weeks into the second trimester.

He’s lying on the bed, fully clothed, rubbing circles on his extended belly, waiting for Jim to come back from his shift, thinking about his next appointment. Tomorrow he has his second prenatal examination and being a doctor he actually knows they can find out the gender of their baby, but he isn’t sure if Jim knows, like if he knows they can find out at all. 

His thought process is interrupted by the swishing sound of their door opening and Jim happily calling out, “Bones, I’m home.”

“Bedroom,” he informs Jim of his location and seconds later Jim practically bounces into the room. A split second the blond looks disappointed Leonard isn’t naked in their bed, sprawled out like a porn fantasy, but the smile is back on his face as fast as it disappeared.

Toeing of his shoes Jim joins Leonard in their bed, pressing a closed-mouth kiss to the doctor’s lips, before resting his head on the other’s shoulder. “You look deep in thought, everything alright?”

“Thinking about the check up tomorrow,” he states.

“Are you not feeling well, is something wrong with you or the baby?” Jim looks at him concerned, ready to jump up and carry Leonard to the sickbay if necessary.

“I’m fine, we’re fine. It’s just that we could technically find out the sex of our baby.”

“Wait, Bones, we can actually find out if it’s a boy or girl, really?” Jim is hovering over the Omega in a swift movement, looking exactly like an overexcited puppy, a blinding smile covering his lips, his blue eyes shining with joy. Leonard can barely keep his own smile under wraps and nods to answer his Alpha’s question.

His eyes dim for a moment. “Do you wanna find out?” Leonard nods again and is attacked with an enthusiastic kiss, breathing almost becomes an option, but life's no fairytale so they eventually need to break the kiss.

“You’ll be a great father, Jim,” Leonard breathes, a dazed smile on his lips.

“And you’ll be a great m-”

“Call me mother and you won’t get any sex till this baby is born.”

“You wouldn’t do that.”

“Try me,” Leonard challenges.

“You’ll be a wonderful dad, Bones,” Jim answers, the first time not having a problem with backing down from a challenge, rather leaning in to place another kiss on Leonard’s lips.

The next day after they both are finished with their shifts Leonard finds himself on one of the biobeds in his own medbay, Geoff on the one side doing the check up, Jim on the other side holding his hand and watching Geoff’s every move, as if the other doctor could hurt Leonard at any moment. Leonard has his shirt rolled up revealing his baby bump with the first few of many stretch marks on it. 

“It might get a little cold,” Geoff warms before applying the cool gel and running the ultrasound scanner over his belly until he finds the location their baby is in and the heartbeat of their unborn child fills the air. The screen showing the image of their baby is facing away from Leonard, he knows it’s better that way, he would just over analyse it. “Your little one is in best health, everything is developing as it should.”

Before Geoff has the chance to ask Jim begins to speak. “We wanna know the baby’s sex.” M’benga gives Leonard an asking look, he nods his agreement and the screen is turned so that they can all see it. Unable to stop the smile from curving his lips, because Leonrad can already see what gender their little one has, while Jim just stares at the screen in wonderment. 

“Do you wanna say it Len or should I?” Geoff asks, wiping the gel from his stomach. 

“Go along, Geoff.”

“You’re having a boy.”

“Oh my god, Bones, we’re gonna have a little baby boy,” Jim beams down at him. “A baby boy with our genetics will be the cutest baby ever, look at him. Just imagine a boy with your eyes and my hair and maybe your freckles, god Bones he’ll be perfect.”

“I’ll leave you two alone,” Geoff chimes in, already on his way out of the private examination room.

“Wait a moment, Geoff, could you send the ultrasound picture to my PADD, my mother would kill me if she wouldn’t get to see her grandchild.”

“Sure Len.” With that the other man leaves the room. Leonard looks up at Jim who still has a smile that nearly split his face in two.

“He will be the cutest,” the brunet affirms, pulling Jim down in a chaste kiss, just a gentle movement of their lips, short and still loaded with emotion, their bond foods with love, affection and happiness. Breaking the kiss, their foreheads still touching, they look into each other's eyes, not even needing to say the words they’ve told each other countless times by now. 

Dwelling a little longer in their own world, just enjoying the open flood of emotion between them, the feeling of being just them, just Jim and Leonard without carrying the heavy load of the lives of all the people of the Enterprise resting on their shoulders, before they need to return to the real world, going back to being Captain and CMO of the Federations flagship. 

Eventually they break apart, Leonard adjusts his uniform and they walk to their room, sides pressed together, Jim’s hand resting on his bump. They still are somewhat caught up in their head space, for they reach their quarters without realizing how they got there this fast. 

Inside their rooms they strip out of their clothes and change into comfortable sweatpants and worn out tees, too emotional to do anything but cuddle and snuggle, so they do just that. Face to face, legs tangled, arms tightly slung around each other, breathing the same air. Bright blue meeting warm hazel, saying a thousand words just with their eyes, they enjoy the silence, there is enough loudness in their daily lives, enough hustle and bustle.

It’s Leonard who breaks the silence after a period of time that could have been hours or minutes at the same time. “Well now that we know we’re having a boy, any idea what we should call him?” 

Jim blinks, his eyes looking so bright, like an ocean of Jim, of home Leonard could get lost in. He clears his throat. “Been thinking about names since I found out you’re pregnant,” Jim looks at him with a coy smile, a little unsure, something you can’t spot on Jim Kirk’s face often, something he reserves for the confidence of their quarters. “I thought about naming him after your dad, David, I mean if you're alright with that.”

His mouth opens and closes and tears start making his vision blurry, he hasn’t expected this. Jim is one of the few people who know about the real circumstances of his father’s death, who knows what Leonard has done, who has helped Leonard forgive himself. When he finds his voice again, tears are making their way down his cheeks, but he has a small, barely there smile on his face. “Yes, that’s a wonderful name.”

With his brilliant smile, Jim lights up the whole room and Leonard falls for him all over again. “Any suggestions for a second name?” Jim asks.

“How about Sam?” Leonard answers, keeping his tone questionably and light, to deal with the touchy topic tactfully.

“You know I haven’t spoken with Sam since he left me alone with Frank and I drove the car off the cliff? I haven’t had any contact with him in so long.”

“Maybe it’s time to contact him. Jim, he is part of your family and I know you kept track of what he’s been doing all these years. I’m pretty sure he’s done the same with you. Just send him a message, you don’t have to go back to being brothers right away, but I would like my son to meet his uncle and maybe his cousins at some point. Please do it for me,” the Omega reassures Jim, he knows his Alpha wanted to contact his brother since he was made Captain, but was a little afraid of actually doing so. Now Leonard is giving him a reason to overcome this little insecurity. 

“David Sam Kirk-McCoy,” Jim offers and with that Leonad knows the blond will contact his brother.

“David Sam Kirk-McCoy,” Leonard confirms and lovingly rubs his swollen belly.

They fall silent again, long used to the comfort of simply being in each other’s presence. It’s not even late and Leonard decides they recently spent enough time in their quarters and need to do something with their friends, their family. He meets Jim’s eyes and it seems like the blond has the exact same idea, before Leonard can form the question, Jim proposes to go to the officer’s mess, catch up with the other’s aside from their shifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go another Monday another chapter. It’s another shorter one, hopefully you’ll still like it.


	8. An evening "out"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Leonard spend some quality time with their friends, interesting conversations arise.

“Just let me change into something that doesn’t look like a pyjama,” Leonard says, already getting out of bed, Jim trailing behind him, keeping a close eye on him. He pulls off his Ole' Miss tee, that is so worn out it’s almost transparent in some places, the color faded, but on some days it’s the only material that feels pleasant on his skin and it still fits him even though he’s pregnant. Instead of the shirt he puts on a big hoodie, one that was originally Jim’s and in some ways still smells like Jim, he wears it whenever they are on opposite shifts and therefore don’t see each other for more than an hour or two. He leaves on his sweatpants, he already has to wear the uniform pants most time of the day and these are appearing more and more uncomfortable the larger the baby grows. 

Jim’s already good to go, shoes on, leaning casually in the doorway and just waiting for Leonard to join him. The doctor adds a pair of off duty shoes that as well as the other items he chooses to wear are a lot more comfortable than the regulation clothing. Grabbing Jim’s hand they walk off towards the officer’s mess. Upon arriving Leonard is happy to notice almost the whole senior crew is gathered on the large table, chatting among each other. Stopping just before the table, they are welcomed by a chorus of happy greetings.

The only free seats at the table are next to Nyota and Spock at the head of the table, so they sit down opposite from each other, legs touching under the table and only minutes later the chef comes to ask what they’ll have to eat. Leonard feels generous today, so he orders a burger for Jim, his mate deserves a treat in his diet from time to time, and fried chicken for himself. 

By the time their food arrives Jim has already started a conversation with Spock, that involves a challenge for another round of chess, Leonard is content to just listen, only occasionally throwing in a comment of his own. He’s just finished the delicious dish when someone on the table, Leonard is sure it’s Scotty, suggests to move their get together to one of the rec rooms and everyone agrees, happy to spend the rest of their time off in an even more relaxed environment.

Shortly after they find themselves distributed in the room, Scotty and Chekov take a seat at the bar already the first drink in their hands, Jim and Spock start the already announced chess game, Leonard and Sulu watch them and Nyota and Christine sit at one of the tables conversing happily.

Leonard is completely absorbed in the game, so he’s a little startled by the touch on his arm. Turning around he sees Nyota. 

“You have a minute, Len?”

“Sure, Ny.”

Together they go back to the table where his head nurse is still seated. He takes the seat between them on the round table so that he’s able to look at the two female officers. “So what do ya wanna talk about?” 

“Well, we wanted to ask you to join girls night tomorrow,” Nyota states matter-of-factly.

The doctor’s eyebrow creeps almost up to his hairline and he snorts, a little annoyed by the fact they want him to join girls night, emphasis on girls. “You two do realize I’m male and if you think that just because I’m pregnant that changed than you’re clearly mistaken,” Leonard huffs, Jim must have felt his irritation for their eyes meet over the distance of the room briefly, but he sends a smile his way and the blond goes back to the game at hand.

“God no Len, we know that you’re a man and your pregnancy doesn’t change this fact in the slightest, we just thought, since you’re off tomorrow during gamma while your boyfriend over there will have to work, you might want some company and we’re great company if you hadn’t noticed before,” Christine explanis.

His annoyance cracks away almost instantly, he could do with some nice talks with friends while Jim isn’t there otherwise he will only bury himself in one of Jim’s other big sweaters and do reports, not the best way to spend his time off duty, so to hell with it being called girls night, it’s just a trem after all, he’ll join them. He tries to act like his normal gruff self and not like he’s talked it out in his head and is almost too eager to go now. “Alright, I’m gonna join your girls night,” the brunet doctor declares, sending a dark look their way as they both giggle.

“We’ll meet up in my quarters this time, food and drinks are provided so just bring along your good mood if you have one of those,” Christine offers.

A smile is tugging at the corner of his mouth. “I’ll try my best,” he answers.

“Come over around 2100,” Nyota adds, before they go back to watch Jim and Spock and their match of chess.

It seems like they are on eye level, Spock with his logic and strategy and Jim with what seems like random moves, but actually are planned out up to the very last move. Leonard enjoys seeing Jim like that, concentrating on his aim, focusing on his next step, a little furrow between his eyebrows and an intensity in those bright blue eyes. When this intensity is directed at him it normally sends a pleasant shiver down his spine. The thought makes a bit of arousal swell in the pit of his stomach. 

The picture of Jim’s lust filled eyes turns up in his head and he once more finds himself distracted from the game and from what happens around him. Suddenly there are hands on his hips pulling him down and he lets out an unmanly squeak. A moment later he sits in Jim’s lap. 

“Dammit Jim, what was that for?” Leonard asks, trying to get his voice and the blush already blooming on his cheeks under control.

“Bones, you are my lucky charm I need you to win,” Jim gives him a bright smile, happiness and contentment blooming in his scent, the smell is intoxicating and Leonard feels himself relaxing in his Alpha’s arms.

With much less force in his voice he points out, “Jim, I was right besides you and this way I’m blocking your view on the chess board.”

“I just like it better that way, the nearer you are the better I play and I can see the board just fine,” Jim says, nuzzling his face in Bones’ neck, not caring about their friends around them. 

“Captain, your statement is untrue, chess is a game played with logic and has nothing to do with luck. The proximity of Doctor Mccoy won’t change the likelihood of you winning this game,” Spock states, but Leonard can see the look the Vulcan gives Nyota, who actually moves the tiniest bit nearer to her boyfriend.

“A little belief in luck has never hurt anyone,” Jim chuckles, making his next move. 

Leonard moves his head completely out of Jim’s view on the game, nuzzling further into the blond’s neck and grinning into the skin there. The amount of luck Jim and the whole crew for the matter has had in the time they’ve been on this mission, makes it only logical like Spock would say to believe in luck.

Inhaling once more the pleasing scent of his Alpha he directs his gaze back to the game at hand. Not long after that he feels his eyes grow heavy, his concentration on the moves of both Jim and Spock slips away more and more. At some point he can’t control his yawning any longer. Jim catches up the moment the doctor stifles his first yawn with his hand. 

“Alright everyone let’s call it a night and that’s an order, we have people here that have early shifts tomorrow,” Jim says a light teasing tone laced into his voice. Leonard feels incredibly grateful that he will be in his bed in a few minutes with Jim’s warm body securly slung around him. 

A chorus of aye Captain and a couple of giggles fill the room, before everyone leaves and only the Captain and the Doctor stay in their current position. 

“Thanks Jim,” Leonard whispers, getting up, feeling the full extreme of his fatigue now that he is standing. Slightly swaying on the spot Jim’s strong arms wrap around him in an instant.

“You know I would do that for you every time, because I love you,” Jim breathes against Leonard’s nape. Then he pulls the brunet against his side. “But now we should get you to bed, before you fall asleep right on the spot and as much as I like carrying, I don’t-”

“I’d like for you to carry me,” the Omega interrupts his mate, giving him a bashful smile.

“But the crew,” Jim wants to start again, but Leonard continues.

“The gamma shift is on right now, so the crew is either working or sleeping and I really enjoy you caring for me like that, it makes me feel safe, it makes us both feel safe. Also I’m way too tired to walk or even try walking right now.” Leonard places his hand on his extending stomach.

“Well then I’m at your service, Bones,” Jim pulls Bones in a brief kiss before pulling him up in his arms, a smile never leaving his face. Indeed no one crosses their way to their quarters and this time Jim is happy no one sees them, this is a private moment just for them, not for the eyes of gossiping Ensigns.

In their bedroom Jim sets Bones down on his side of the bed, who in turn lets an unintelligible mumble, being already halfway in the lands of dreams. Without much of any complaints Jim pulls off Bones’ boots and his sweatpants, after what he strips down himself. As always with as much skin contact as possible they snuggle together, Jim’s hand finding his way under Bones’ sweater, seaking the contact with their unborn child. 

“Love you,” Bones mumbles before he drifts off to sleep.

“Love you too, Bones,” Jim answers, but his Omega mate is already breathing deep breaths of sleep, with a low voice he adds, “And I love our little one.” Jim falls asleep only minutes after that, enveloped in their mingeled scents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry that it’s once again a shorter chapter. I promise the next one is gonna be longer. 
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed this fluffy part.


	9. A talk long overdue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim keeps his promise to Bones and finally calls Sam. There while Bones has something to sort out in medbay.

Waking up Jim’s mind is foggy and instant confusion settles upon him by the time his head slowly clears up. The bed next to him is empty, no warm body cuddled to his side, no limbs tangled with his own. It takes quite a while for Jim to realize that Bones’ shift has already started and he therefore is alone in their bed. The fact that Bones’ bedside is still somewhat warm tells him his mate isn’t out of bed for too long. The cronometer tells him it’s been somewhat about half an hour. No wonder he is already wide awake; it's been years since he’s slept alone. He has actually no idea how long it’s been, because either he is the first out of bed or they get up at the same time. 

There’s no need in trying to go back to sleep now, not without Bones besides him it would have no use anyway, so he decides to get up. Not even changing out of his sleep attire, Jim takes place at his desk in front of their comm station. 

It’s early morning earth time so it should be early afternoon in Deneva. Jim has promised Bones something and he is going to keep that promise, he would call Sam. Sam’s comm number has been in his possession for a long time, but he has always been too afraid to call his brother. He has wanted to call him when he got together with Bones, when he made it Captain or on other occasions like that, but he has never actually done it. Now with Bones being pregnant and their engagement, with Bones trusting him, with Bones wanting to get to know Jim’s brother, wanting the chance for their unborn child to get to meet his uncle, Jim can overcome his worry, his fear.

Almost unconsciously he types in the comm number connecting him with his brother. The screen flickers and a moment later blue eyes that resemble his own stare back at him. 

“Sam,” Jim breathes barely audible.

“Jimmy, it’s really you. Oh my, how long has it been since-,” the older Kirk pauses and takes a deep breath, “Since I left you alone.”

“Way too long, Georgie. I missed you.” Jim barely uses this nickname for his brother, he’s always been Sam, only in moments like this when the situation is loaded with emotions and desperation Jim calls his older brother by a slightly altered version of his first name. 

“I’m so sorry. I wanted to contact you, I really did, but I was afraid, afraid you wouldn’t want to be my brother anymore, afraid you would hate me for leaving you with him.” Jim can see the tears in Sam’s eyes and he feels the moisture on his own cheeks, as well as a wave of confusion and concern Bones sends his way through their bond. His emotions must have been on full display for Bones’ to feel, so he floods the bond with an assuring wave of contentment, before trying to keep his emotional connection with his Omega mate as neutral as possible, the other has a medbay to run after all.

“I could have called you too, you know. At first I really was angry and sad, hell I drove a damn car off a cliff, but after that I just thought you wanted to cut all connections to your old life and I was part of that and then I just kept finding excuses. What about we say we both have to be sorry for being cowards, leave this behind us and you start to tell me how you’ve been.” The answering smile of relief he sees on his brother’s face tells him he made the right decision in calling him or Bones made the right decision in urging him on to call. 

“Well I have to say you’ve become a way better diplomat than you were as a kid,” Sam answers, making Jim chuckle. 

“Lots of training.”

“I bet, with your line of work that’s no wonder, also I never thought that would happen, my little brother the Starfleet Captain. You’ve probably got a whole lot more to tell than me, but you asked so you now have to listen. It’s been a long time, but I’ve been good, it couldn’t have gotten worse after Frank at least not for me. I finished school and went to college, became a research biologist, married the most wonderful woman and ended up here in Deneva.”

“Sam that’s great, congrats, I can’t wait to meet your wife someday.”

“I told her a lot about you and well we learned a lot about you over the news. And I heard you found yourself some hot doctor,” Sam teases, waggling his eyebrows in a really Kirk like manner. 

“I’m engaged to the most talented doctor in the whole damn fleet and the sexiest man in the whole universe. He’s my soulmate and actually he made me call you, he wanted to meet you for quite some time now. He’s amazing and-,” Jim is interrupted when he hears children's voices calling somewhere in the room Sam must be in. 

“Dad, who’s that,” says one of the kids, who now appears on the view screen. Three heads of dirty blonde hair fill the monitor completely. 

“That’s your Uncle Jim I’m talking with,” Jim hears rather than sees Sam. 

All three look at Jim with a mixed look of awe and confusion, before they call or rather shout not really at the same time, even if they try to, an enthusiastic, “Hello Uncle Jim.”

“Hi there,” Jim answers just as enthusiastically. 

“Alright y’all can talk to your Uncle Jim some other time, go find your mother. I need to talk alone with your Uncle for a little while longer.” The kids wave goodbye before they vanish out of Jim’s field of view. “Sorry about that, I wanted to tell you about my kids later on, but I guess you know that you're an Uncle now.”

“Wow, I’m an Uncle, that’s amazing.”

“You’re not mad for me not telling you sooner.”

“A little disappointed maybe, but I also haven’t told you everything. You’re gonna be an Uncle soon too. Bones, I mean Leonard is pregnant, I’m gonna be a Dad, Sam. And before you ask how that happened, don’t, it’s way too complicated for me to explain, besides the fact that some planet altered our body structures,” Jim enjoys watching his brother’s face change from confusion to shock to a grin that nearly splits his face in half. 

“Congratulations Jimmy. I can’t believe my little, rebellious brother is not only the Captain of the most advanced ship in the fleet, he also is gonna be a father. Who are you and what did you do to the Jim Kirk I know,” the other Kirk chuckles and Jim can’t help it and joins in.

After that they continue to talk like this for a couple of hours, catching up the time they missed in each other’s lives, trading stories. Jim could talk on for at least a few more hours, but seeing all the PADD’s piled on his desk with reports that still need to be done, he sighs. “As much as I would like to keep talking, I sadly need to start working on all the reports sent my way.”

“I should probably go back to work too. See you soon Jimmy.”

“See you soon Sam.” Ending the call Jim feels as if a load has been taken off his shoulders, it’s been good to talk things out with his older brother and he can’t wait to tell Bones all about it, his Omega will be so proud. Jim fills the bond with love and starts to work to minimize the amount of PADDs. 

Before Jim could even think about making the call Bones was already up and got ready for his shift.

On his way to the medbay Leonard can’t refrain from tugging on his uniform shirt, it’s gotten a little tight around his middle again, that’s why he makes a note to himself to inform the quartermaster he’ll need a bigger uniform. It won’t be all too long till he would need to wear maternity clothes, something that sounds kinda wrong to Leonard, he is gonna be a father not a mother after all. But he was never one to go look for the most stylish clothes or the name of the shirt or pants he wants to wear, as long as it’s practical and comfortable he’ll wear it, be it named maternity clothes or fatherhood clothes. He reaches the medbay just the moment his internal debate has come to a conclusion. 

The doors open and he is greeted by Christine who hands him a PADD and leads him to his first patient. She has a mad grin on her face that makes Leonarda a little uncomfortable. First he thinks the patient or something about him has something to do with the crazy facial expression of his head nurse, but no there is nothing special with this or any other of his patients for that matter. The definitely not normal expression doesn’t leave her face and over the course of his shift it dawns to him that it could have something to do with the girls night he’s been invited to; it makes him wish he hadn’t accepted the invitation. Adding to his confusion is the fact that the crazy ride of emotions Jim is feeling right now ends up by Leonard unfiltered. When Jim reassures him over their bond shortly afterwards, the CMO feels slightly better about one of the two points that already concern him this early in the day.

The grin freaks the brunet out to no ends, at some point he can’t take it anymore and snaps. “Chapel for the love of god wipe that smile off your face or I’ll make you do inventory for the rest of the week, at the moment our patients are more afraid of you than me.”

She actually tries to contain her smile after that with little to no success and Leonard really gets afraid of what's waiting for him this evening. 

Not long afterwards it’s lunchtime and Leonrad should be heading to his lunch date with Jim, but no instead of that he is dragging his head nurse and good friend into his office. As the door is closed behind them and the soundproof barrier around his office is activated to shield them from eavesdroppers, he levels her with one of his darkest scowls that would have every sane person running, but well Christine like most of the people Leonard works with and is friends with is everything but sane. 

“Good god woman, I don't know what you’ve planned, but if it has anything to do with tonight then you better spill it, cause I’m this far from staying home instead of joining your girls night. Your maniack smile is giving me the impression that the next time I turn around you’re gonna stab me with a scalpel.”

The smile leaves her face and she looks at him earnestly. “I’m sorry if I freaked you out Len. You’re not only my boss, but also one of my best friends and so I know you’re worried and stressed out an awful lot, something that isn’t good for you or your baby. I know you are in great health as is your baby, but with this girl's night me and the others just wanted to give you an opportunity to relax. I’m grinning because I’m excited. We want to make this evening all about you, a little thank you from us for all the things you do for each and every crew member. You’re the heart of this ship.”

Leonard can’t help the tears escaping his eyes, he sometimes really hates being so emotional. And even though he is kinda crying, he’s also smiling. “You’re a pain in the ass, Christine. By now I’m not even sure if you have a bad influence on Jim or if it’s the other way around.”

“So you still joining tonight?”

“You bet your ass I am. And thanks Christine.”

“No need to thank me, yet. Now go get lunch or we soon have to deal with your over worried captainly boyfriend.”

For good measure he gives Christine a glare, before he wipes away the tear streaks and goes out of his office and in the direction of the mess hall. 

To describe his current state of mind, he’s stunned, simply stunned. Sure Jim has told him multiple times that the whole crew cares about him, but hearing it from someone who isn’t his fiancé touches him in a different way. Not that Jim saying something like this doesn’t make his heart swell twice its size, quite the contrary actually, but Jim kind of has to say this as his boyfriend and father of his unborn child, right? He isn’t accusing Jim of lying when it comes to things like this, he’d never do that, not with Leonard. They’ve been honest with each other since the day they’ve met. 

Leonard sighs inwardly, this pregnancy leads to him being constantly lost in his thoughts. Giving his protruding stomach a small pat, he whispers barely audible, “You’re making your Daddy way more broody than usual.” 

Still somewhat sorting the swirling thoughts in his head, he rounds another corner on his way to the mess. Way before he sees Jim he feels him through their bond. 

“Bones you alright, your emotions were all over the place the whole time,” Jim says upon having arrived at Leonard’s side.

One massive eye-roll and a subsequent glare later, the brunet answers, “Good gracious, Jim, I’m pregnant I’m allowed to have my emotions all over the place. You on the other hand need to explain the volcano of emotions that came my way this morning.”

As soon as Leonard has said that Jim smiles, looking once again all too much like an overexcited puppy. “Let’s get something to eat and then I’ll tell you.” Jim steers Leonard down the last hallway to the mess. 

Once they have their lunch and have taken their regular place, Jim is happy to tell his Omega what caused his release of emotions this morning. “I promised you to call Sam and that’s what I did this morning. I was surprised myself that I was emotionally troubled the way I was. But I’m really happy I called him. Bones I’m an Uncle, we’re Uncles, Sam has three kids, isn’t that amazing. He can’t wait to meet you.”

“Jim take a breath would you? I can’t have you fainting in the mess hall,” Leonard chuckles, Jim just gives him a sheepish look. “I’m so happy you could finally talk, it’s about time. Now come here.” 

Jim happily complies and leans in to seal their lips in a chaste kiss. 

“I told you what made my side of the bond go crazy, now tell me what happened that had you concerned and worried during your shift, I don’t believe it’s just your hormones.”

Leonard can’t help it and scowls at Jim, before sighing and telling his Alpha what had him troubled. “Chapel was smiling the whole time and it kinda made me edgy. I asked her what the mad grin was about, I was worried she had something planned for that girls night thing, but turns out she and the other girls want to make the evening all about me, as a thank you. She even called me the heart of the ship.” 

“I say that with the respect I have for each and every crew member and as one of her friends, your head nurse is evil, that mad gleam she gets in her eyes sometimes frightens me more than you wielding a hypo, but she is right, you are the heart of this ship and you’re my heart, you keep us all running, you keep us alive. You care for each soul on the Enterprise so deeply. Sure you grump about it, you scowl and you lecture us, but that’s your way of caring and by now we can all look right through your grumpy exterior and see the big teddy bear you are on the inside. That’s why everyone respects you and why they want to give you something in return. And most importantly that’s one of the many reasons why I love you so much.” 

Leonard’s eyes are filled with unshed tears and he has to blink a few times to stop himself from crying in the mass hall, damned hormones. He catches Jim’s eyes while doing so, seeing that the other is smiling, knowing exactly what the doctor is doing. Therefore he gives him a light kick under the table.

“You're a cheeky brat,” the Omega snorts and Jim’s smile grows only wider. 

“And you love me for it,” Jim counters.

“So god help me I do.”

The rest of Leonard’s lunch break is spent in comfortable silence, their hands loosely entwined underneath the table.

After that Jim escorts Bones back to medbay. He still has a few hours before his shift is over and he can go enjoy the rest of their shared off duty time and before Leonard’s girls night starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I promised this chapter is a little longer one. Hope y’all enjoyed reading it!


End file.
